Les 10 femmes de Rumplestiltskin
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Si Rumple veut obtenir ce qu'on lui a promis, il doit demander pardon à 10 femmes qu'il a offensées. Mais sont-elles toutes prêtes à lui pardonner ? Une course contre la montre s'engage.
1. Prologue

**Hello Oncers!**

 **C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous propose cette fiction qui m'a passionnée tout l'été. Rumple va vous faire revivre certains épisodes de notre série préférée en y incluant quelques twists afin de corriger ses mauvaises actions passées, présentes et futures pour obtenir quelque chose, un peu comme quand Emma et Hook sont retournés dans le passé lors du double épisode final de la saison 3. Je voulais aussi que cette histoire soit légère après cette saison 4 désastreuse et cette saison 5 qui ne s'annonce pas très gaie.**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta lectrice Wicked qui a fait un travail formidable!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Il y a 30 ans dans la Forêt Enchantée, un être démoniaque terrorisait le bon peuple afin d'assouvir ses sombres desseins. Mais personne n'en connaissait la finalité. Des bruits couraient dans tout le royaume qu'il avait confié le pire des sortilèges à une reine assoiffée de vengeance. Personne n'osait s'approcher de lui sans y être obligé. Jusqu'au jour où une frêle silhouette s'aventura sur le sentier menant au terrifiant Dark Castle._

Une tempête traversait la Forêt Enchantée. Il faisait sombre, le vent soufflait très fort et la pluie tombait abondamment. Rumplestiltskin se tenait devant sa table de travail, la tête basse et l'air grave. Son visage doré n'était éclairé que par la faible lueur d'une bougie qu'il venait d'allumer. Sur la table se trouvait seulement la tasse ébréchée. Sa tasse. Celle qui avait plus de valeur que tous les bibelots entassés ça et là. Elle était le symbole de son amour pour Belle, la jeune servante qui avait jadis vécu entre ses murs.

\- Ma petite Belle, murmura-t-il de sa voix aiguë, légèrement étranglée. Il y a un an, je te chassais de mon château car j'étais persuadé que tu voulais me piéger et me priver de mes pouvoirs. Tu as dit que j'étais un lâche et que je n'acceptais pas que tu puisses m'aimer sincèrement. Que je finirai ma vie avec cette tasse ébréchée et un vide dans mon cœur. Je ne t'ai pas crue. Et pourtant, tu avais raison. J'aimerai tellement te le dire, te demander pardon. Mais tu n'es plus là.

Il ferma les yeux et une larme glissa le long de sa joue pour terminer sa course sur la tasse. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rumple releva brutalement la tête. Qui osait donc déranger le Dark One en pleine commémoration ? On frappa à nouveau. Il décida de ne pas se téléporter mais de faire claquer ses bottes sur le sol en pierre pour notifier son mécontentement au visiteur. Il exagéra son geste délibérément, se faisant mal aux talons.

\- Qui ose importuner le Dark One ? hurla-t-il à la petite chose sur le perron qui se cachait sous une cape violette.

C'était une petite fille toute frêle. Ses fins cheveux blonds étaient détrempés. Elle leva la tête et regarda le Dark One en colère. Son visage étroit était bleuté et sale.

\- S'il vous plait, monsieur. Puis-je aller me réchauffer près de votre cheminée ?

Ses petits doigts bleus dépassaient de ses gants en laine troués. Elle implorait la pitié. D'une certaine manière cette petite lui rappelait l'enfant qu'il avait été. Son visage s'apaisa et il s'apprêta à l'accueillir chez lui quand tout à coup, il se ravisa.

\- Le village est en bas de la colline à une heure de marche, dit-il froidement, prêt à refermer la lourde porte.

\- Monsieur, ayez pitié. Je n'ai plus d'allumette pour me réchauffer. M'en donneriez-vous une en échange d'une rose ? Béni soit votre âme.

Elle sortit une rose rouge de sous sa cape de sa main tremblante. Il lui fit un geste de refus de la main.

\- Va-t'en maintenant, dit le Dark One avec douceur.

Après ce refus, la petite fille disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. Il s'attendait à voir Regina surgir pour lui faire payer son refus et lui rire au nez mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsque la fumée se dissipa.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Un vieillard à peine plus grand que Rumple se lissa la barbe de sa main droite. Son large chapeau pointu gris cachait ses petits yeux encadrés par des lunettes rondes. Il tenait une canne en bois et était vêtu d'une grande robe bleue sous un manteau de laine brune.

\- Celui qui t'a créé.

Rumple se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, prêt à se téléporter dans son château. Il supposa que les intentions de cet homme étaient mauvaises et il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une bataille épique avec le créateur du Dark One sans connaître ses points faibles.

\- Tu as échoué. Je t'offrais une possibilité de revoir ton fils et tu l'as jetée aux orties.

\- Quoi ? Mon fils ? Mais il n'en a jamais été question ! s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Il fait un peu froid dehors. Allons discuter autour d'une tasse de thé, veux-tu ?

Comment ce vieillard pouvait-il s'inviter chez le Dark One et encore lui demander de faire du thé ? Il n'en revenait pas. Quel culot ! Et que voulait-il dire par « une possibilité de revoir son fils » ? Il accepta malgré tout de faire entrer le vieux barbu et de faire apparaître une théière et deux tasses.

Rumple était assis dans son fauteuil au bout de sa très longue table en bois massif alors que son hôte se trouvait à distance respectable.

\- Parle vieillard et va-t'en après. J'ai autre chose à faire aujourd'hui que de faire la causette, ronchonna-t-il en buvant une gorgée de thé noir trop infusé.

Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à Belle. Cette journée était particulière. Il ne voulait penser qu'à elle et regretter ses actes. Il voulait être tranquille. Mais il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de quelqu'un qui lui offrait une possibilité de revoir son fils.

\- Ici, je m'adresse à l'homme et non à la Bête. Renonce à lancer le sort noir.

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu es là ! bondit le Dark One en pointant du doigt son visiteur.

\- Ecoute tout ce que j'ai à te dire, dit le vieil homme qui ne semblait pas être effrayé par sa créature. Assieds-toi. Si tu lances le sort noir…

\- Tu as tout faux. Je ne vais pas le lancer. Je peux te l'assurer, répondit Rumplestiltskin. Apprends-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas ou je te transforme en descente de lit !

\- Tu vas retrouver ton fils.

\- Vraiment ? Comment ? Parle ! insista-t-il.

\- Vous n'allez pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble avant qu'il ne meurt pour te sauver.

\- Baelfire… non. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il calmement, sous le choc.

\- C'est ce qui va arriver si Regina lance le sort noir. Je voulais t'offrir un moyen de le retrouver sans priver de leur bonheur tout un royaume et que tu passes plus de temps avec ton fils. Mais tu as refusé d'aider une pauvre fillette inoffensive. Tu m'as prouvé que tu n'avais plus ta capacité à aimer. Donc, tu ne mérites pas de revoir ton fils. Sur ce, merci pour le thé et je m'en retourne à Camelot.

Rumple jaillit de sa chaise, le regard noir.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme cela ! Dis-moi comment revoir mon fils ! hurla-t-il.

Le vieux magicien sourit malicieusement au Dark One excédé.

\- Je vais te donner une deuxième chance mais c'est ta dernière. Es-tu prêt à tout pour revoir ton fils ?

\- Oui, tout.

\- Oh j'aime quand tu dis cela, ricana-t-il.

Rumple au contraire, ne trouvait rien de drôle à la situation. D'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait des deals et qui était toujours gagnant. De plus, cet énergumène osait lui chiper sa réplique !

\- Tu vas devoir demander pardon à des personnes que tu as offensées.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il impatient mais soucieux car la liste pouvait être très longue.

\- 10 femmes.

Rumple se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il venait de faire un pacte avec le diable. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas plus méfié de celui qui avait créé le Dark One ?

\- J'imagine que Regina fait partie du _lot_ , ironisa-t-il.

\- Tu vas recevoir 10 enveloppes avec le nom de la femme inscrit sur une lettre. Cette lettre est une porte spatio-temporelle qui te fera vivre ou revivre certaines situations. En d'autres termes, tu prendras possession de ton propre corps à moment précis. Tu ne devras pas seulement te faire pardonner mais aussi améliorer la situation que tu as… disons influencée en mal. Tu ne pourras pas passer à l'épreuve suivante sans avoir réussi la précédente. Une fois l'épreuve réussie, tu te retrouveras à nouveau ici, dans ton salon avec une nouvelle enveloppe à ouvrir. Tu auras 13 jours pour y parvenir. Cette rose a 13 pétales. Quand le dernier sera tombé, je reviendrai. Si tu as réussi, tu retrouveras ton fils pour toujours. Mais si tu échoues, Regina lancera le sort noir et tu connais la suite.

10 femmes… dans sa vie, il en avait offensé beaucoup mais combien étaient encore vivantes ? Il pensa tout naturellement à Regina. Elle allait certainement lui en faire baver. Cora allait être difficile aussi. Et il redoutait un voyage aux Pays des Merveilles qu'il détestait tant. Mais il y avait pire… Zelena. Cette sorcière allait lui faire payer très chère sa trahison. Il ne connaissait pas Oz et elle allait être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il en était à 3. Qui était les sept autres ? Peut-être Snow White ? Soudain, il eut une vision d'horreur. Et s'il devait demander pardon à la Fée Bleue ?

\- Je me sens tout excité, exprima-t-il de façon théâtrale. Qui est la première ?

Le vieil homme lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il tira de sa manche large. Rumple la saisit de ses doigts crochus et arracha le cachet de cire qui la scellait. Il se lécha l'index et sortit la lettre.

« Ella »

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit prologue? Vous donne-t-il envie de savoir comment va se passer la rencontre avec notre chère Cendrillon?**


	2. Ella

**Voici le premier chapitre qui annonce la couleur. En effet, je vais reprendre la ou les scènes les plus emblématiques des 10 femmes et les réécrire à la façon du final de la saison 3. Ici, on se retrouve dans le jardin où Cendrillon propose un nouveau deal à Rumple (1x04). J'espère que le concept va vous plaire. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ella**

\- Tiens, tiens, regardez qui est là !

La bonde se retourna et le fixa.

\- Oh ton état commence à se voir, dit Rumple avant de boire une gorgée d'hippocras bien corsé pour se mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

C'était cette petite dinde de Cendrillon, enceinte de plusieurs mois et angoissée qui se trouvait dans le jardin de nuit. Il y avait plusieurs mois de cela, elle avait signé un pacte avec lui pour quitter sa vie soit disant misérable pour la fortune, ignorant que la magie avait un prix. Pourtant, il l'avait avertie. Il voulait récupérer son bébé et ça ne lui plaisait certainement pas.

\- Un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, dit-il lorsqu'elle sortit de la pénombre et bascula son capuchon.

\- Oui, j'aimerai revenir sur notre marché, confia-t-elle dans la lumière de la torche.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, lança-t-il avec une pointe d'arrogance.

\- Je crois que cela vous conviendra. Je porte des jumeaux, annonça-t-elle en regardant son ventre arrondi.

\- Des jumeaux dis-tu ?

Il jeta sa flasque dans les buissons et s'approcha de sa proie, les mains en avant.

\- Laisse-moi regarder, dit-il en se baissant et en posant ses horribles mains sur son ventre.

La future mère avait la nausée. Cet être maléfique la dégoûtait. Mais elle se forçait à ne pas le repousser violemment. Après une rapide inspection, il poursuivit :

\- Que proposes-tu ? Dis-moi. De me les céder tous les deux ?

Elle acquiesça, retenant son souffle. Sentait-il si mauvais ? Il se rappela que son dernier bain remontait à… à quand au juste ? Si Belle avait toujours été à ses côtés, elle l'aurait forcé à se savonner. Il détestait l'eau mais elle trouvait toujours le moyen de lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne pouvait lui dire non même en la menaçant gentiment. Il faisait chaud et moite ce soir-là. Il regretta d'avoir mis son pantalon en cuir qui collait à sa peau et rendait tous ses mouvements difficiles. Et pourquoi avait-il pris son écharpe ? Il aurait dû ouvrir sa fenêtre avant de choisir ses vêtements. Il transpirait terriblement et son front doré brillait plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Pour quelle raison ferais-tu cela ?

Mon époux a… les temps sont durs pour lui. Notre royaume est pauvre, annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant doucement, pour reprendre son souffle. L'argent commence à manquer, les récoltes sont mauvaises. Nous ne parvenons plus à nourrir notre peuple.

\- Et tu voudrais échanger ton deuxième enfant contre… la prospérité ? supposa-t-il en se retournant et en lui faisant face.

\- Je pourrais avoir d'autres enfants. Mais je ne peux pas faire pousser le blé si le sol est stérile. En échange de notre deuxième enfant, vous rendrez à nos terres leurs fertilités d'autrefois. Il me semble que c'est plus qu'équitable.

Elle déplia un contrat qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'il lui avait fait signer. Comment cette cruche avait-elle pu rédiger un contrat alors qu'elle savait très certainement à peine lire ? Rumple se doutait qu'il y avait un piège là derrière. Il était emprunté. Il devait agir vite.

\- Oui ! aboya-t-il. Si tu me dis la vérité.

Intérieurement, il jubilait. Elle avait sursauté. Il lui faisait peur. Il avait donc le dessus. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Mais en repensant au deal qu'il avait passé avec le créateur du Dark One, il se rendit compte qu'il courait à l'échec. Comment, allait-elle le pardonner ?

\- C'est le cas, répondit-elle alors qu'il parcourait le parchemin du regard, les genoux fléchis. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de signer en bas du parchemin.

Elle lui tendait une plume d'oie rouge sang.

\- Mais regarder la jolie plume que voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en la saisissant.

Il eut une vision : la plume, la paralysie, la cage, le cachot, Snow White, Regina, la malédiction. La malédiction ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas arriver. Baelfire allait mourir.

D'un geste brusque, il attrapa le parchemin.

\- Tout compte fait, je ne vais pas le signer.

\- Vous ne voulez pas mes jumeaux ?

\- Je suis un très mauvais père, admit-il.

La princesse était médusée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle devait le convaincre de signer pour pouvoir l'emprisonner. Cet homme était un fléau pour tout le royaume.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est faux, lança-t-elle et il ricana. Vous n'avez… pas l'air si terrible. Signez.

\- Non, _dearie_. Je vous propose un nouveau contrat.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas dans vos habitudes, dit-elle, dubitative en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parfois, je parle trop vite. Ecoute, tu es… tu es une personne… le bébé… il a besoin… je vous laisse.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous raconter.

\- Garde ton bébé ! D'ailleurs, il n'y en a qu'un, petite menteuse !

\- Vous avez mal examiné. Signez qu'on en finisse, insista-t-elle calmement en brandissant le parchemin.

\- Faut que je retrouve ma flasque. Donne-moi la torche qui est à côté de toi.

Ella saisit la torche et la lui donna, perplexe. Que faisait-il ? Il avait plus l'air d'un fou que de quelqu'un de méchant. Rumple quand à lui, essayait de gagner du temps en cherchant sa flasque. De plus, il se disait que l'alcool allait l'aider à tout lui dire.

\- Elle est là ! Tu en veux une gorgée ?

\- Non merci, répondit-elle avec dégoût.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'être sympa, on lui disait « non » ? Tant pis pour elle ! Elle ne connaîtrait jamais sa version de l'hippocras fortement chargé en gingembre.

\- Tu veux garder ton bébé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec sa voix la plus douce tout en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Son pantalon grinça et les derniers centimètres furent difficiles.

\- Oui mais c'est impossible. Signez.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tes amis veulent m'enfermer ?

\- Mes amis ? Mais nous sommes seuls, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle le prenait vraiment pour un ballot. Savait-elle qui il était ? Grâce à son don de voyance, il savait que s'il échouait, il allait se retrouver en prison. Charming, Grumpy et le prince… peu importe son nom, l'attendaient avec une cage derrière les arbustes. Bref, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Regina va lancer le sort noir. Et toi, ton prince et tous tes amis serez envoyé dans un autre royaume. Nous allons oublier notre vie ici. Et connaissant Regina, je pense qu'on sera tous _trèèès_ malheureux. Fini les fins heureuses !

\- Que… que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée par cette révélation.

\- Tu peux tous nous sauver, annonça-t-il.

Comment elle, l'ancienne souillon pouvait-elle sauver tout le royaume ?

\- Il ne faut pas que je sois emprisonné. Je suis le seul rempart face à Regina.

C'était un mensonge mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

\- Vous avez un plan ?

\- Ça ma chère, ce sont mes affaires. Alors voici notre deal : tu gardes ton enfant et tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me... de me…

\- De vous ?

Les mots ne venaient pas. Il déglutit bruyamment. Pourquoi avait-il noué sa petite écharpe si fort ?

\- Me pardonner.

\- Vous pardonner ? répéta-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Oui. Rien de plus. C'est simple, non ?

\- Jamais je ne pourrais vous pardonner.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, menaça-t-il en sautant du banc et lui faisant face. Si tu ne me pardonnes pas, Regina va tout détruire ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Est-ce si dur de m'accorder ton pardon ? Je t'ai rendu ton enfant, ventre-Dieu*!

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose avant ?

\- Fais vite, accorda-t-il.

Et sans attendre, elle lui colla une baffe dans la figure.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir voulu séparer un enfant de ses parents, justifia-t-elle.

\- Très bien, répondit-il, un peu choqué. Et maintenant ? Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus. Elle était froide. Elle avait le dessus. Il ne pouvait plus l'influencer. Il était vulnérable. Son cœur se serra. Il repensa à son fils. La possibilité de le revoir s'éloignait. Il allait échouer à la première étape. Echouer face à Cendrillon. La honte et la colère le submergèrent.

\- Je vous pardonne.

Après ces mots, il se retrouva miraculeusement dans son salon, comme le magicien l'avait expliqué. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il était épuisé. Une nouvelle enveloppe était posée sur la table. Il était anxieux. Ella n'était que l'amuse-bouche. Pourtant, il avait eu moult difficultés. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre.

« Anna d'Arendelle »

*ventre-Dieu : juron moyenâgeux

* * *

 **Plus que 9! La tâche fut plus difficile que prévu pour Rumple. Qu'avez-vous penser de ce "revisitage" (ça se dit?) de scène?**


	3. Anna d'Arendelle

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! ça me fait très plaisir. Attention, ce chapitre contient des spoilers si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 4.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Anna d'Arendelle**

\- Fais-le ! Fais-le ! Fais-le !

Ces mots sortaient tout droit de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait face à lui l'agaçante Anna d'Arendelle avec une épée pointée contre sa poitrine. Il se souvint qu'à ce moment-là, il lui avait demandé de le tuer pour qu'il ne l'enferme pas dans sa tour comme spécifié dans le contrat qu'elle avait naïvement signé.

La princesse aux nattes brunes tomba au sol. Elle était incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Même quelqu'un d'aussi abominable que Rumplestiltskin. Elle était désespérée, pensant qu'elle passerait le restant de ses jours dans le donjon du Dark One, ne pouvant épouser Kristoff ni aider sa sœur à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Elle avait lamentablement échoué.

Rumple se contentait de la regarder. Il savait qu'il aurait eu besoin de ses larmes, larmes de quelqu'un qui avait fait face à sa noirceur intérieure mais s'en était détourné, pour accédé au chapeau du sorcier qui lui permettrait de se libérer de l'emprise de la dague. Il regarda la trappe. La première fois où il avait vécu cette scène, l'Apprenti transformé en souris l'avait mordu et il avait laissé tomber sa dague. Anna s'en était emparée et avait commandé au Dark One de la renvoyer à Arendelle avec le chapeau et sans possibilité de lui faire du mal. Là, il avait une deuxième chance.

Il sortit la dague de son manteau et s'approcha d'Anna. Mettant tout son poids sur la jambe droite, puis la gauche pour démontrer sa supériorité.

\- Tu n'as peut-être jamais pensé à empoisonner le vieil homme, dit-il avant de s'asseoir lentement sur la petite chaise en face de la princesse. Mais tu viens de penser à me tuer.

Il devait changer le passé. Il devait se faire pardonner d'Anna. Mais la tentation de récupérer le chapeau était très forte. Il se pencha, la dague a quelques centimètres du menton de la jeune fille. Une de ses larmes tomba sur la lame. Il ricana et se redressa.

\- Maintenant, j'ai exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. L'amour pour ta sœur.

\- J'aurai dû le savoir au moment où je vous ai rencontré : vous êtes un monstre, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour le sorcier. Il se demandait bien comment il allait changer cette haine en compassion. Comment allait-elle lui pardonner. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle allait vraiment le détester et il allait échouer dans sa deuxième épreuve. Mais le chapeau était si près…

\- Vous prenez la chose la plus précieuse dans ce monde…l'amour… et le transformez en arme.

 _Tic Toc dearie, tic toc_ , se disait Rumple pour lui-même. C'était le moment d'agir. Mais le chapeau…

\- L'amour est une arme, _dearie_. Cela a toujours été. C'est juste que… et d'un geste brusque avec la dague, il ouvrit la trappe. Si peu de gens savent la brandir.

Que cette fille était naïve. Il fallait tout lui dire. « Bon, maintenant le chapeau », se dit Rumple en descendant les escaliers. Il voulait faire vite et demander pardon juste après. Elle comprendrait. Il s'empara de la boite sans tenter de l'ouvrir et remonta aussitôt. Elle était toujours là, la tête dans les genoux. Elle avait certainement pleurniché tout du long. Pitoyable. La trappe se referma brutalement et elle se leva.

\- Je vous ai aidé à obtenir ce que vous vouliez, alors donnez-moi ce que vous avez promis, exigea-t-elle. Parlez-moi de mes parents.

Elle avait raison. Elle l'avait aidé, il devait répondre à sa question.

\- Bien, ma chère, le roi et la reine d'Arendelle sont arrivés sur le pas de ma porte avec un petit problème… ta sœur.

Elle avait l'air grave comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait dire. Mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Ce n'était pas elle qui revivait ce moment. Après cette pensée, il continua car il savait que pour obtenir son pardon, il devait lui dire la raison de la visite de ses parents même si la vérité lui serait difficile à entendre.

\- Ils voulaient quelque chose qui lui retirerait ses pouvoirs… pour toujours, dit-il en s'approchant tellement qu'elle détourna la tête et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Mes parents aimaient Elsa.

\- Il me semblait plutôt qu'ils la craignaient, répondit-il avec douceur pour mieux faire passer la pilule. C'est une ligne très fine ô si facile à franchir. Tu aurais dû savoir. Ils ont toujours souhaité qu'elle naisse un petit peu plus… normale, poursuivit-il en lui tournant autour.

\- Ont-ils trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ? demandait-elle, le cœur lourd après ces révélations.

\- J'ai peur que non. Personne ne pouvait poser ses mains sur une magie de la sorte… jusqu'à maintenant, avoua-t-il en montrant le chapeau qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

\- Donc c'est ce que la boîte fait ?

\- Pas la boîte. Ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Il marqua une pause. Il arrivait au moment fatidique. S'il poursuivait son explication, il allait se faire piéger. Il détenait le chapeau et devait seulement demander pardon à Anna. Il ne devait plus prendre de risques inutiles.

\- Mais non, je ne te la donnerai pas. Rentre à Arendelle et vas te marier.

Elle le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Il y avait seulement quelques minutes, il menaçait de l'enfermer dans son donjon et là, il la laissait s'en aller. Il tourna les talons et se dirigeait vers la porte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vît son expression anxieuse. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et tenta de rassembler son courage. Il devait obtenir son pardon.

\- Et ma sœur ? Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de l'aider ?

\- Oui, il y en a un, admit-il, toujours en lui tournant le dos.

\- Lequel ? Je ferai n'importe ! Enfin pas n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi. On se comprend bien.

Elle était exaspérante. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : en finir le plus rapidement possible et passer à l'épreuve 10.

\- Pourrais-tu… dit-il en se retournant. Pourrais-tu…

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. « Arggg, pourquoi était-ce si difficile de demander pardon ? »

\- Vous avez besoin d'idées ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Non ! Saperlipopette ! Laisse-moi me concentrer, répondit-il énervé. Pourrais-tu…

\- Vous faire une tarte aux pommes ? Pas de soucis !

\- Non ! Et je n'aime pas les pommes !

\- Alors aux poires ?

\- Arrête de parler !

\- Ça, ça va être difficile. On me le demande souvent. Parfois, j'y arrive quelques minutes mais pas plus. Oh vous savez quoi ? Si on jouait à cache-cache ? Vous comptez et je me cache. Comme ça je suis obligée de me taire, lança-t-elle avec un sourire qui traversait tout son visage juvénile.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il voulait jouer à cache-cache avec elle ? Il devait juste lui demander pardon, rien de plus.

\- Pardon ! lâcha-t-il excédé.

\- Pardon, quoi ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

\- Je te demande pardon.

\- Vous ? Vous me demandez pardon ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être Snow White ? Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! Alors ? Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Oui… dit-elle en hésitant.

Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourquoi le Dark One soudainement, souhaitait-il lui demander pardon ?

\- Merci, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin !

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Faut que cela soit sincère pour que cela marche.

Pourquoi venait-il de dire cela ? Il allait en être quitte pour une interminable explication.

\- Oui, Rumplestiltskin, je vous pardonne de m'avoir… manipulée. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Très bien, _dearie_. Adieu ! lança-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Attendez ! Et pour ma sœur ! Comment peut-on l'aider ?

Il s'approcha d'elle comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui confier un secret.

\- Elle le découvrira elle-même… dans 32 ans !

Il ricana et disparut.

Il se retrouva dans son salon. La tasse de son invité était toujours sur la table. C'était la preuve qu'il était bien revenu dans le présent. Il sursauta quand il réalisa que le chapeau n'était plus dans sa main.

\- Où est-il ? Où est-il ? paniqua-t-il tel un fou.

Il frotta son manteau nerveusement et parcourut ses poches en tremblant, tournant sur lui-même. Il regarda sous la table, sous le tapis, dans le lustre, derrière la cheminée, dans le Graal. Il n'était nulle part. Il ragea, puis s'arrêta pour se calmer et regarda la table. Une nouvelle enveloppe l'attendait. Il hésita une seconde avant de voir que la rose perdait un pétale. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il espéra que la prochaine femme soit plus silencieuse. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient toujours.

\- Ça va être… Regina ou Cora, paria-t-il.

Il tira la lettre et fut surpris.

\- Qui est-ce ? Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Je ne la connais pas, protesta-t-il. Je ne lui ai rien fait !

« Emma Swan »

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette scène?**  
 **Pour le chapitre suivant, je ne pouvais pas ne pas inclure une scène du final de la saison 3 qui a été une source majeur d'inspiration. Le pauvre Rumple ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre car ses souvenirs ont été effacés par la potion d'oubli.  
** **Le chapitre sur Emma sera posté jeudi prochain car je suis en déplacement à l'étranger. Merci pour votre patience :)**


	4. Emma Swan

**Hello les Oncers! J'avais promis la suite pour jeudi et je m'excuse du retard. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop^^ Voici l'hommage à l'épisode 3x22 qui m'a grandement inspiré pour cette fic. J'espère que cette scène avec Emma et Hook va vous plaire. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Emma Swan**

La mystérieuse Emma Swan fit son entrée triomphale, le sourire aux lèvres, dans le salon de Rumple. Sa cape en velours sombre flottait bruyamment derrière elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés tombaient négligemment sur sa poitrine généreuse qui attira son regard. Et elle était accompagnée Hook... Hook ! Son pire ennemi ! Mais que faisait-il dans son château et avec une femme endormie sur son épaule ?

\- Oui ! répondit-elle fièrement. C'est bon. Alors, on peut s'en aller ? Cette porte, vous pouvez l'ouvrir ?

\- Non, à mon grand regret, avoua-t-il.

La déception se lisait sur leurs visages. Il était malgré tout perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il était censé revivre des événements pour demander pardon à une personne désignée mais là, c'était le néant. Il avait beau se concentrer et observer la blonde, il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était qu'elle était venue avec le pirate. Comment aurait-il pu oublier cette visite ? Et de quelle porte parlait-elle ? Tout le monde savait que le Dark One était incapable de voyager d'un monde à l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la table encombrée de divers ingrédients et récipients en verre et en laiton.

\- Ça c'est pour moi. Une potion… une potion de localisation.

\- Mais pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Il devait discuter avec elle. Mais d'abord, il devait se débarrasser du pirate afin d'éviter un drame. Il n'avait qu'une envie : lui planter une hache dans le crâne.

\- Belle ! appela-t-il, en espérant qu'elle fût déjà sa servante !

\- Oui monsieur ? demanda-elle de sa voix chaleureuse en entrant dans la pièce de son pas léger.

\- Apporte-nous du thé. Et plus vite que cela ! dit-il sans délicatesse, pour coller au mieux à son comportement de cette époque-ci.

\- Vous pourriez le demander gentiment, le corrigea-t-elle comme un enfant.

\- S'il te plaît.

Sa petite Belle était là, devant lui, toujours aussi pétillante. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et il ne put retenir un sourire. Elle était fraîche comme une rose dans sa robe bleue de servante qui dansait autour d'elle. Comment avait-il pu attendre si longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il l'aimait ? S'il avait accepté ses sentiments plus tôt, elle ne serait sans doute pas morte. Il avait une forte envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Et de tout lui dire. Mais pas devant Hook, ni cette Emma. Belle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau en argent.

\- Merci Belle. Tu peux aller lire ou faire ce que tu veux, dit-il en la congédiant de sa voix douce.

\- Alors dites-moi. Comment avez-vous fait pour résoudre… cette situation ? demanda-t-il pour occuper ses invités.

La réponse certes l'intéressait car ne se souvenait absolument pas de leur visite, mais il avait besoin d'une distraction pour se débarrasser du pirate. Emma lui raconta tout avec un énorme enthousiasme comme si c'était la première aventure de sa vie. Hook ajoutait quelques détails insignifiants, pour se glorifier. Ce misérable n'était qu'une crapule narcissique.

\- Qui es-tu au juste ? Une sorcière ?

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? demanda-t-elle, choquée par sa question. Je vous ai tout dit hier.

\- Je n'étais… pas très attentif.

\- C'est moi qui dois rompre la malédiction pour que vous puissiez retrouver votre fils. Je suis le fruit du véritable amour.

\- Ce ne sont encore que des spéculations. Cela fait partie de mon plan, dit-il en se posant la main droite sur le cœur.

\- Vous le ferez… et vous réussirez.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai… cela signifie…

\- Que nous venons du futur, camarade, affirma Hook, apparemment agacé de tout répéter.

\- Mais nul n'a pu voyager dans le temps, camarade, affirma Rumplestiltskin.

Enfin, à part lui depuis peu ! Etaient-ils aussi envoyés dans le passé par le magicien ? Quelle était leur mission ? L'empêcher de donner le sort noir à Regina ? Le tuer ? Enlever Belle ?

\- Et bien, apparemment, quelqu'un va bientôt trouver un moyen, confia la blonde.

\- Qui sont tes parents ?

\- Snow White et Prince Charming.

Ils avaient l'air de se poser beaucoup de questions à son sujet. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'il perdait la mémoire ou devenait fou. Ou les deux. Pas question de demander pardon à la fille de Snow White devant son pire ennemi. Alors qu'ils racontaient leurs aventures pour restituer la bague de fiançailles de Charming à Snow, il prit discrètement la petite fiole de la soi-disant potion de localisation qu'il vida dans une des tasses. Il la lâcha et la poussa avec son pied sous la table sans que personne ne remarque son petit manège. Il distribua les tasses et s'assit dans son fauteuil en bout de table.

\- Fascinant. Donc vous avez défié les lois de la magie en remontant le temps et avez malgré tout réussi à tout défaire le bazar que vous avez créé, constata-t-il, légèrement impressionné, en buvant une gorgée de thé. Savez-vous que toute magie à un prix ?

Après cette question, Hook piqua du nez et sa tête heurta la table en bois. Le son était creux. Ce qui n'étonna point le sorcier qui s'en délecta.

\- Hook ! cria Emma, paniquée.

\- Il avait l'air épuisé, le pauvre, confia Rumple avec un air malicieux. Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur…

Il agita sa main et un coussin apparut sous la tête du pirate.

\- Voilà. Comme ça il fera de beaux rêves. Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Vous avez dit que je retrouverai mon fils. Que se passe-t-il quand je le retrouve ? Est-ce qu'il me pardonne ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, mais quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il en perdant son sang froid. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Sans le vouloir, il ne lui parlait plus mais lui hurlait dessus. Le simple fait qu'elle sache qu'ils se retrouveraient le mettait dans un état émotionnel difficilement contrôlable. Emma semblait impressionnée et rentra légèrement la tête dans ses épaules.

\- Il est tué, annonça-t-elle avec de la peine dans son regard. Il vous pardonne. Il vous aimait. Il meurt pour tous nous sauver. Alors que ça ne soit pas en vain.

Rumple resta muet et figé. Ce satané magicien avait raison. Son petit garçon allait mourir.

\- Non, je peux sans doute changer ce qui va se passer. Je vais sauver mon fils.

\- Si vous essayez, l'avenir sera peut-être encore pire, confessa-t-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux. Je l'aimais moi aussi et je voulais le sauver. Il est parti en héro. Vous devez lui laisser ça. Vous comprenez ?

Mais cette fille semblait en savoir plus que ce qu'elle ne disait.

\- Vous l'aimiez… répéta-t-il en abaissant à moitié ses paupières.

\- Oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes dans ses manches amples alors qu'il fixait le vide, pensant à son fils.

\- Et pourtant, vous êtes avec ce… ce…

Il ne devait pas être grossier, ni la fâcher. Il devait lui demander pardon. Mais pardon pour quoi ? Il devait encore investiguer.

\- Cet homme tout à fait… charmant.

\- Je sais que Hook et vous, vous vous détestez. Pas la peine de prendre des gants.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Je ne l'aime pas, avoua-t-il. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de le tuer.

\- C'est très rassurant.

Était-elle sincère ou était-ce de l'ironie ? Peu importait. Il aimait son assurance.

\- Bon, Mr. Go… Rumple. Je dois rentrer à Storybrooke. Où en est votre potion ?

\- Ma potion ?

De quoi parlait-elle ? Il était complètement perdu. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce moment. Quelle potion devait-il préparer ? Il avait dit « potion de localisation » car il ignorait ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsqu'il prit possession de son corps.

\- Votre potion pour rouvrir le vortex temporel.

\- Je vous ai promis ça ?

\- Oui… pas une potion mais de trouver un moyen pour rouvrir le portail spatio-temporel.

C'était impossible. Il ne promettait jamais quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Ils avaient certainement conclu un marché et Rumplestiltskin tenait toujours parole. Cette fille était une menteuse. Peu importait, il devait se concentrer et repenser à sa mission.

\- Dis-moi, dans ton monde… est-ce que je suis…, bégaya-t-il.

\- Doré ? Non. Méchant ? Oui.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Vous m'avez manipulée plus d'une fois pour que je vous aide à faire vos saloperies. Vous êtes un menteur compulsif et vous vous servez de la faiblesse des gens pour obtenir ce que vous voulez, même des personnes que vous aimez.

\- Et si je te demandais pardon, accepterais-tu ?

\- Vous ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. Vous voulez me demander pardon pour des trucs que vous n'avez pas encore fait ?

\- Oui, dit-il les doigts joints avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Vous devriez plutôt vous excuser d'avoir bousillé ma vie ainsi que celle de tous ceux qui vivent dans ce royaume, lança-t-elle les bras croisés. Avec votre sort noir, mes parents ont été obligés de m'envoyer dans un monde sans magie par une armoire magique. J'ai grandi seule, sans amour, sans amis, passant de foyer en foyer pendant 28 ans !

\- J'en suis sincèrement navré.

\- Et vous avez fait de moi la Sauveuse alors que je n'avais rien demandé ! avoua-t-elle, une larme de rage au coin de l'œil.

\- D'accord. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Sache que peut-être que ça ne se reproduira pas, confia-t-il.

\- Vous rigolez ? Vous avez passé 300 ans à chercher votre fils et vous abandonnez si près du but ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

\- Mon fils va mourir. Je ne pourrai pas le sauver. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ma vie n'a plus de sens.

\- Oh attendez une seconde. Vous n'allez pas devenir dépressif et vous planter la dague?

La dague ? Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Il n'y avait que lui et Bae… Bae. C'était certainement lui qui lui avait parlé de la dague. Mais pourquoi ? Pour le tuer dans le monde sans magie ? Non, il ne pouvait pas croire que son cher fils ait pu faire une chose pareille. Et si c'était son lui futur ? Aurait-il pu demander à Emma de le tuer dans la Forêt Enchantée pour que Bae ne meurt pas par sa faute ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que vous êtes Rumplestitlskin et que malgré vos défauts vous faites partie de la famille, répliqua-t-elle.

Et maintenant, c'était elle qui devenait folle ! Comment pouvait-il faire partie de la famille Charming ?

\- Je vous dois une explication. Neal… Baelfire et moi…

Il se pencha vers elle pour être sûr de tout entendre correctement. Il la fixait avec ses grands yeux ambrés. Elle semblait un peu effrayée par son apparence mais ne détourna pas son regard du sien.

\- On a eu un fils… Vous êtes grand-père.

\- Quoi ? Un fils ! Et où est-il ? demanda Rumple en se levant.

\- A Storybrooke dans la Maine. Dans le monde sans magie que Baelfire a choisi, expliqua-t-elle. Avec Regina…

\- Regina ! s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est sa mère adoptive, admit Emma en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle aurait dû garder cette information pour elle-même. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait piqué le Dark One dans le vif. Il n'allait pas la lâcher facilement.

\- Vous l'avez abandonné ? s'énerva-t-il. Comment avez-vous pu abandonner mon petit-fils ?

\- J'étais très jeune… et Baelfire m'avait abandonnée, justifia-t-elle.

Il n'en revenait pas. Les mots ne voulaient plus sortir de sa bouche et c'était probablement une bonne chose.

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe à nouveau, dit-elle en omettant que Regina s'en occupait toujours.

\- Je veux y aller… dans votre patelin, précisa-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Vous y êtes déjà. Ça va faire un peu bizarre si vous franchissez le portail.

\- Je n'aurai qu'à tuer mon moi du futur, déclara-t-il en prenant son manteau en cuir. Allez jeune fille, il est temps de partir !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… les lois de la magie. Il y aura certainement un prix à payer. Et je ne veux pas qu'Henry meurt à cause de votre égoïsme ! et si vous tenter de nous suivre à travers ce portail, je n'hésiterai pas à vous en coller une !

\- Décidément, vous avez le menton de votre mère et le tact de votre père, constata-t-il.

Cette blonde avait du culot. Elle tenait tête au Dark One et ne semblait pas effrayée du tout. Et en plus, elle avait certainement raison ! Il était bluffé.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-il en prenant la baguette magique qui se trouvait sur la table. Je vous propose un marché. Vous me pardonnez pour tout ce que j'ai fait et ce que je ferai, vous prendrez soin de mon petit-fils et en échange, je vous donne un moyen de rentrer chez vous.

\- Vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas rouvrir le portail…

\- D'accord ? insista-t-il.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord, quoi ? pria-t-il.

\- D'accord, je vous accorde mon pardon. J'espère que vous vous en souviendrez, ajouta-t-elle avec sa langue de vipère.

\- Merci, dit-il avant de marquer une pause. Cette baguette a le pouvoir de recréer n'importe quel pouvoir. Je ne peux pas ouvrir votre porte mais vous si. Alors bon voyage et embrasser mon petit-fils pour moi ! ordonna-t-il avant de la faire disparaître dans son caveau où il enfermait la magie la plus noire et celle qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et toi aussi, va-t-en.

Le pirate disparut et Rumple retourna dans le présent.

\- Je suis grand-père, dit-il joyeusement en se versant une tasse de thé. J'espère que je lui enseigne la magie. Il pourrait devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avec les pouvoirs des Ténèbres et ceux de la Lumière.

Il s'assit et réfléchit une seconde. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait acquis ses pouvoirs bien après la naissance de son fils. Apparemment, il se comportait mal dans ce nouveau monde et était certain que Snow et Charming l'empêchaient de voir son petit-fils. Il soupira et prit l'enveloppe sur la table.

\- Pitié, pas la Fée Bleue, dit-il anxieusement en sortant la lettre de l'enveloppe.

« Ingrid »

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre?**

 **Dans le prochain avec Ingrid, on retrouvera le problème du chapeau et des tentations. Résistera-t-il?**


	5. Ingrid

**Cette fois, c'est notre regrettée Reine des Neiges à qui Rumple va tenter de demander pardon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus que le précédent qui n'a pas reçu de commentaire...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Ingrid**

\- Je vois que tu t'es entraînée avec la magie des Trolls, constata-t-il en observant Ingrid vers la fenêtre.

Rumple marchait dans la grande salle à manger du palais d'Arendelle. Ingrid avait déjà craqué et gelé toute la pièce. Il était à présent impossible de déguster un seul met au chocolat à moins de sortir un piolet.

\- C'est assez impressionnant, _dearie_.

La Reine des Neige tenait une urne dans ses bras comme un bébé. Elle semblait soucieuse. En voyant Anna gelée près de la cheminée, il ne put que sourire.

\- Tu sais, je la préfère bien mieux comme ça. Plus coopérative. Plus supportable.

Il fallait flatter Ingrid. Apparemment, elle maîtrisait parfaitement son pouvoir. Il devait tout faire pour ne pas la vexer, ainsi il pourrait obtenir son pardon en quelques minutes et retourner dans son château pour ouvrir l'enveloppe suivante. Car certaines épreuves, comme Regina, risquaient de lui coûter plus qu'un pétale pensa-t-il.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée et se baissa. Son pantalon en cuir grinça. Il s'était durcit avec le froid.

\- C'était bien plus joli quand c'était autour de son cou, commenta-t-il en prenant le collier calciné d'Anna dans les cendres et le mit à son index.

Il se retourna pour qu'Ingrid puisse admirer l'étoile.

\- Tu sais, quand elle respirait encore.

\- Que veux-tu Rumplestiltskin ? demanda-t-elle avec sa petite voix de souris.

\- Juste une babiole que ta nièce m'a…

Il dut réfléchir. La première fois, elle l'avait volé. Mais comme il avait certainement changé le passé, était-ce encore valable ? De plus, il ignorait si Anna avait effectivement récupéré le chapeau.

\- Qu'elle m'a emprunté, disons-le ainsi. Un chapeau.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, dit-elle froidement.

Cette femme était un véritable glaçon. Elle ne montait aucune émotion. Pas comme Regina qui pouvait passer des larmes à une colère noire en un claquement de doigts. Il ricana et tenta un coup de poker pour la déstabiliser.

\- Oh mentir n'est pas digne d'une Reine, Ingrid.

Il lui subtilisa l'urne par magie. Il voulait la forcer à parler. Il voulait absolument récupérer son chapeau en cas d'échec de sa mission.

\- Où est-elle ? Réponds-moi ! agressa Ingrid en le rejoignant en quelques enjambées.

Elle pouvait donc se mettre en colère ! Elle était vivante ! Qu'elle bonne nouvelle. Si elle pouvait se fâcher, elle pouvait certainement pardonner. Un pardon contre l'urne contenant Elsa ?

\- Attention, ma chère, dit-il en avançant sa main pour stopper son avancée. Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir comment cacher un objet de valeur. Il serait dommage que tout cela soit perdu pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait toute son attention. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, le souffle court et le cœur tapant très fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Pourtant, je serai curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as effacé les souvenirs de cette pauvre fille. Je veux dire, on aurait pu penser qu'être enfermée dans une boîte à pain serait une punition suffisante.

\- Elle a appris plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû, avoua-t-elle. Je voulais qu'on ait un nouveau départ.

\- N'est-ce pas notre cas à tous, _dearie_ ?

Ses mots prenaient tout leur sens. Était-il en mesure de lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait ? S'il le faisait, elle le pardonnerait pour lui avoir pris des années auparavant les trois rubans qui unissaient les trois sœurs. Cet acte avait provoqué toute une série d'événements tragiques. Ingrid avait tué Helga en la transformant par accident en glace pilée. Son autre sœur, Gerda, avait saisi l'urne et enfermé Ingrid à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pu être libérée que bien des années plus tard. Mais avant ce moment, le navire qui transportait Gerda avait sombré avec son mari alors qu'ils repartaient de la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Tu sais… je vais te faire une offre, lança-t-il. Une urne, pour un chapeau. Aussi simple que ça.

Elle le fixait gravement. Au fond de lui, il s'insultait. Pourquoi avait-il proposé ce deal ?

\- Tu sais quoi, garde le chapeau.

\- Je croyais que tu le voulais plus que tout ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

\- Il y a quelque chose de plus précieux que je convoite, admit-il.

\- Plus précieux qu'un chapeau qui pourrait te libérer de l'emprise de la dague ? dit-elle étonnée.

\- Ne m'embrouille pas. Ah, je sais maintenant d'où Anna tient son caractère d'embrouilleuse !

Ingrid roula les yeux. Rumple avait vraiment perdu la tête. Toutes ces années de solitude ainsi que ces soirées à respirer des produits toxiques pour ses potions lui avaient embrumé la cervelle.

\- Ma nouvelle offre est la suivante, dit-il après une grande inspiration qui le fit tousser.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de respirer de l'air si froid. L'air glacial lui avait gelé les poumons. Il sentait aussi que ses pieds s'engourdissaient. Ses jambes étaient tellement raides qu'il avait l'impression d'être comme Pinocchio. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris son manteau ? Il devait faire vite pour aller se réchauffer vers sa cheminée.

\- Je te dis comment obtenir l'amour de tes sœurs et te rends ta nièce. En échange, tu me pardonnes d'avoir mis le bazar dans ta famille, même si ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute. Ensuite, si tu veux dégeler Arendelle, ne te gênes pas. Mais fais-le une fois que je serai parti. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre Anna. Deal ?

Il avait fait de son mieux. Son offre ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite pour cette givrée de Reine.

\- D'accord. Je t'écoute.

Il fit un geste brusque et une carte apparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

\- C'est ici que le bateau de Gerda a coulé. A l'intérieur, tu trouveras une bouteille avec un message. C'est ta sœur qui l'a écrit avant de mourir. Il était destiné à Elsa et Anna mais je pense que son contenu va t'intéresser.

\- Et comment veux-tu que j'y aille ?

\- Tu peux y aller en marchant si tu gèles la mer assez loin, ria-t-il. Autrement, tu prends un bateau. Contre un peu d'or, les pirates t'emmènent où tu veux. Le capitaine Hook ne va pas te tendre de piège si tu lui dis que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Dis-lui aussi que s'il refuse, je lui tranche la main droite. Maintenant, ta part du marché.

\- Et l'urne ?

\- Je te la donne après. Je veux m'assurer que tu tiennes parole.

\- Je te pardonne… d'avoir mis le bazar ?

\- Reformule-ça que ça semble plus… sincère, insista-t-il.

\- Rumplestiltskin, je te pardonne d'avoir rompu le lien qui m'unissait à mes deux regrettées sœurs.

\- Voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué.

Il fit apparaître l'urne et la lui donna.

\- Mais si tu n'as plus besoin du chapeau, je suis toujours preneur, ajouta-t-il.

Encore une fois, le chapeau lui avait échappé. Mais peut-être était-ce le destin : jamais le Dark One ne devait le posséder. Il était dans son salon au Dark Castle, accoudé à la cheminée. Il aimait sentir la douce chaleur du feu l'envelopper. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la rose en s'approchant de sa grande table. Elle n'avait pas perdu de pétale supplémentaire. Il était content de lui car il avait passé l'épreuve 4 haut la main. Il saisit la cinquième enveloppe et arracha le cachet de cire avec les dents.

\- Je proteste ! Je ne lui ai rien fait !

Il pensa un instant, sondant tous ses souvenirs relatifs à cette femme. Soudain, un fâcheux incident surgit de sa mémoire et le fit fermer les yeux. Le jeu se compliquait.

« Maleficient »

* * *

 **Comme certains le savent, Hook est un de mes persos favoris et je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'inclure une fois de plus. Surtout quand on parle de navire ^^**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?  
Comme vous pouvez-vous en douter, le chapitre suivant sera plus pimenté!**


	6. Maleficient

**Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés ainsi qu'à ma Bêta lectrice. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Maleficient**

\- La malédiction se trouve ici, sous le Mont Chauve. Elle est protégée par une variété d'obstacles magiques. Obstacles qui correspondent à vos talents spécifiques.

Rumple tenait une torche alors qu'il faisait le guide touristique dans les galeries de la montagne avec les Queens of Darkness : Cruella, Ursula et Maleficient. Il avait besoin d'elles pour récupérer le sort noir, la fameuse malédiction que Regina devait lancer. La première fois qu'il avait vécu ce moment, il avait obtenu ce qu'il convoitait mais avait trahi ses associées en les abandonnant face au dernier obstacle. Il l'avait d'ailleurs amèrement regretté par la suite. Les trois sorcières s'étaient vengées en enlevant sa petite Belle afin de lui subtiliser le gant de Camelot qui avait le pouvoir de désigner la faiblesse de n'importe qui.

Il s'arrêta face au premier obstacle : un mur qui grouillait d'insectes rouges. Le bruit de ces bêtes était à vous glacer le sang.

\- Des scarabées de sang, annonça-t-il. La seule chose plus puissante que leur venin est leur soif de sang. Cruella, je pense qu'avec tes pouvoirs de persuasion, ils seront aussi inoffensifs que des chiots.

Elle s'avança telle une princesse descendant un escalier, tenant la main de son prince, vêtue de son élégant manteau d'hermine, de ses gants de cuir rouge, perchée sur de hauts talons. Elle s'accroupit et fit monter une des bestioles sur son gant décoré d'un bracelet chaîne en or blanc.

\- J'ai un petit travail pour toi, _darling_ , murmura-t-elle de sa voix suave.

Une fumée verte jaillit de sa bouche et atteint la bébête. Rumple dut se forcer à ne pas rire. Il pensait qu'elle devait avoir une haleine de chien.

\- Maintenant, retourne là-bas et dis-le aux autres, ordonna-t-elle avant de la reposer.

Le scarabée se mit à courir et disparut au milieu de ses congénères. Soudain, toute la masse grouillante s'agita et disparut contre les murs, laissant la porte sans surveillance. Cette dernière s'ouvrit.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on fait, mes chéris, se vanta-t-elle.

Il ne l'aimait pas mais préférait ignorer ses remarques déplaisantes. Il ne voulait pas gérer un conflit à ce moment-ci. Il passa devant avec sa torche et entra dans la pièce. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, les portes se refermèrent.

\- Le sort noir, annonça-t-il les dents serrées.

Le parchemin tant convoité se trouvait en haut d'une estrade, sur un promontoire conique dans une sphère, protégée par une ligne de feu.

\- Feu, dit-il en jetant sa torche. Forgé par le souffle des dragons. Maleficient, je crois que c'est ton domaine d'expertise, dit-il dans une voix plus roque qu'il n'aurait pensé.

Il lui laissa le champ libre. Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour demander pardon sans se ridiculiser devant les deux autres sorcières ? Il avait encore quelques minutes pour élaborer un plan. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un poil de la veste de Cruella coincé dans la gorge. Il toussa discrètement pour s'en débarrasser. Maleficient, tout de noir vêtue, son casque à cornes terrifiant sur la tête et sa canne contenant sa magie à la main, s'approcha du feu. Le feu s'approcha d'elle tel un serpent, l'encercla, l'entoura en spirale avant qu'elle ne l'aspire par le dragon surplombant sa canne. Le feu fut absorbé après seulement quelques secondes.

\- La prochaine fois… quelque chose de plus difficile, lança-elle, dominante.

Rumple devait avouer qu'il aimait bien son assurance et savait qu'il pourrait probablement la garder comme alliée s'il ne la trahissait pas quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Et maintenant, Ursula. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Rumple aimait jouer le rôle du maître et voir ses élèves à l'œuvre avait quelque chose de jouissif. La sorcière des mers aux hanches généreuses s'approcha la tête haute, fit balancer son bassin et deux énormes tentacules sortirent de sous sa robe verte qui n'était pas à son goût. Elle attrapa la sphère en un clin d'œil et la fit tomber dans sa main gantée.

\- C'est ce que tu cherches ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- En effet.

La première fois qu'il avait eu ce sort entre ses mains, il pensait qu'il allait facilement retrouver Bae. Mais toute magie avait un prix et il allait le payer très cher. Cette fois-ci, il se fichait complètement de ce sort. Enfin pas tout à fait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Qui sait ce que Cruella, Ursula ou même Maleficient pourrait en faire ? Il avait un choix à faire. Partir avec le sort noir et l'histoire se répéterait ou alors, avertir les sorcières et les faire sortir de cet endroit le plus vite possible. Il hésita mais en voyant la bête s'agiter en arrière plan, il choisit la facilité. Il s'éloigna à grands pas de ses partenaires alors que le sol et les murs tremblaient.

\- Que diable se passe-t-il ? se demanda Cruella, soudainement effrayée.

Devait-il leur dire ? Il hésita à nouveau, puis se retourna.

\- Je pars avec mon prix. Et vous ? Vous êtes sur le point de mourir.

Il jubila intérieurement en les voyant toutes les trois lui faire face avec leurs mines déconfites. Elles ne ressemblaient plus aux terrifiantes Queens of Darkness. Elles devaient se demander certainement si c'était une de ses blagues où seul lui riait ou s'il était sérieux. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de demander pardon à la dragonne. Il devrait donner ce sort à Regina et protéger Belle pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas enlever. Néanmoins, il décida de leur expliquer la raison de leur périple et leurs destins.

\- J'ai oublié de dire qu'il y avait encore une chose gardant la malédiction. Le Chernabog. Un ancien démon qui se nourrit du mal. Il cherche le cœur avec le plus grand potentiel de noirceur et le dévore. C'est pourquoi j'avais vraiment besoin de vous trois.

Il marqua une pause, regarda les trois femmes avec un petit sourire moqueur et fit tourner sa main comme pour faire un tour de magie de pacotille.

\- Adieu ! conclut-il avant de s'en aller en ricanant.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ! Il était allé trop loin. L'histoire allait se répéter, s'en était sûr cette fois-ci. Le lâche qui était en lui s'était réveillé. La porte se referma avec fracas juste derrière lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

\- Pardonne-moi Baelfire, murmura-t-il. J'ai encore échoué. Je te promets de tout faire pour te retrouver et te protéger.

Il était dans le couloir derrière la porte, entendant le Chernabog gronder. Il allait jeter son dévolu sur Maleficent, Rumple le savait. Après un petit temps de réflexion, il se dit qu'il pouvait encore demander pardon. Il devait agir sans tarder. Mais comment l'aider sans perdre la face ? Soudain, les scarabées trottinaient à une vitesse irréelle en direction de la porte qui était juste derrière lui.

\- Non ! Allez-vous-en ! Je n'ai pas fini. Je vais y retourner.

Mais les bestioles ne lui obéirent pas. Il posa ses mains sur la porte et poussa le plus fort possible pour l'ouvrir. Mais juste avant de réussir à ouvrir un passage suffisamment large, un scarabée lui mordit la main gauche. Il la secoua violemment et laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui fut étouffé par le ramdam du Chernabog et des assauts de Maleficient. Il écrasa nerveusement quelques bestioles qui tentaient de grimper le long de ses jambes et se faufila en rentrant le ventre dans l'entrebâillement qu'il avait créé.

\- On avait un accord, _sorcières_ ! lança Maleficient.

Le monstre s'approchait d'elle dangereusement.

\- J'espère que tu vas t'étouffer avec mes os, dit-elle, désespérée.

Ursula et Cruella étaient en train d'atteindre la faille par laquelle elles pourraient s'échapper. Mais allaient-elles sauver Maleficient ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Rumple s'avança dans la pièce et créa une boule de feu dans sa main droite.

\- Hey ! Par ici, monstre ! cria-t-il et la bête se détourna de Maleficient.

Pendant ce temps, Ursula détendit une de ses tentacules et attrapa la dragonne. Elle la monta jusqu'à la faille. Maleficient se retrouva à quatre pattes sur la pierre.

\- Charmant, dit-elle en frottant sa robe avec sa main alors qu'elle se relevait. Je ne pourrais jamais enlever l'odeur de poisson de cette robe.

\- De rien, répondit Ursula, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Regarde notre cher ami essaie de se cacher. Quel poltron, dit Cruella en regardant Rumple qui se tenait derrière un rocher.

\- Ça lui fait les pieds de se retrouver dans le rôle de la proie, se moqua Ursula.

\- Tu crois qu'il va tenir combien de temps ? demanda avec jouissance l'amatrice de fourrure.

\- On parie ? proposa Ursula avec un sourire démoniaque.

\- Il nous a certes trahies, mais pourquoi est-il revenu ? s'interrogea Maleficient.

\- Laissons-le à son triste sort. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Qui veut un verre de gin ? proposa Cruella.

\- Je ne dirai pas non. Avec des crevettes ?

\- Je compte sur toi pour les amuses-bouches, répondit Cruella à Ursulla qui s'éloignaient déjà.

Depuis le sol, Rumple les vit partir toutes les trois. Il voulut se téléporter mais quelque chose heurta sa tête et il perdit connaissance. Il avait échoué sans avoir pu demander pardon. Sa dernière chance s'était évanouie avec son dernier souffle. Il était mort. Le Chernabog l'avait dévoré. Heureusement qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Ainsi, il n'avait pas senti la bête lui broyer les os.

Le son répétitif du balancier d'une pendule semblait matérialiser le temps qui s'écoulait. Le temps qui se perdait et ne se rattrapait jamais, qu'importe la volonté. Même lorsqu'il semblait nous appartenir, il fuyait et nous laissait face à notre échec. Même pour un immortel. Être immortel ne voulait-il pas dire que la Mort ne pouvait pas nous voler cette vie si précieuse ? Y avait-il des exceptions comme quand le corps était réduit en bouillie par les dents acérées d'un monstre ?

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux dans un monde étrange. Sa vue était brouillée et il ne distinguait rien de concret. Uniquement des ombres et lumières terrifiantes. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Fonctionnait-il pour faire vivre ce corps meurtri ou était-ce un rappel de sa vie passée ? La peur s'empara de lui. Où était-il ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Il referma les yeux car il se sentait plus en sécurité dans l'obscurité.

Le tic tac du balancier brisait le silence. Après quelques minutes, il inspira profondément et décida de faire face à cette nouvelle situation. Il était allongé sur un lit à baldaquin dans une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie baroque noir et blanche. Il y avait d'immenses toiles d'araignées au plafond. Une armoire, une commode et une table en bois massif trônaient dans la pièce. Était-il vivant ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Alors bien dormi, _sleeping beauty_ ? demanda Maleficient en apportant de l'eau.

\- Pourquoi … pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

\- Si tu préfères mourir, je peux arranger cela, lança-t-elle sans ciller.

\- Non, je te remercie.

Il remarqua que sa main gauche était bandée.

\- Je t'ai brûlé la main, annonça-t-elle crûment.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Je t'en prie, dit-elle avec ironie et un sourire qui en disait long.

Il attrapa le bandage avec ses dents pourries et se libéra hargneusement. La peau de sa main avait horriblement souffert. Elle était partiellement calcinée.

\- Il fallait bien que j'arrête la propagation du poison des scarabées, justifia-t-elle. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurai dû te couper la main. Tes gants n'étaient pas assez épais pour te protéger apparemment.

Lui couper la main ? Et la main gauche en plus ? Comme Hook ? Hors de question ! Il avait envie de hurler mais soudain, il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il était là.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il. Pour m'avoir sauvé.

\- Que tu m'expliques comment le sort noir fonctionne exactement, répondit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de la puissance de ce sortilège. Tu n'es pas de taille.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Pour lancer ce sort, tu dois sacrifier une vie.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, ricana-t-elle.

\- Pas n'importe quelle vie. Celle de la personne que tu aimes le plus.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait plus personne depuis bien longtemps. Et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'attache à lui car il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui écrase le cœur. Il avait tendance à faire de l'effet à toutes les femmes. Enfin, le croyait-il. Il devait donc rester désagréable mais pas trop car il devait être pardonné.

\- Pourras-tu un jour me pardonné de t'avoir trahie ? demanda-t-il en la fixant avec ses grands yeux ambrés.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu de problème pour demander pardon.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Et si je t'offrais quelque chose qui te rendra heureuse pour le restant de ta vie ?

\- Une fin heureuse ? demanda-t-elle en riant aux éclats.

Elle était une méchante et n'aurait jamais de fin heureuse. Elle le savait très bien. Il prit la coupe d'eau qu'elle lui avait apporté, tourna sa main deux fois au-dessus du liquide et une image apparut.

\- C'est ta fille. Dans 32 ans… tu la retrouveras.

Maleficient s'approcha de la coupe et vit une belle jeune fille brune, le regard déterminé marcher dans la rue d'une ville qui semblait être dans un autre monde. Elle portait d'ailleurs des habits étranges.

\- 32 ans ? Mais comment cela ? Je n'ai pas d'enfant ! lança-t-elle sous le choc de cette révélation.

\- Tu auras un enfant. Je peux te l'assurer. Malheureusement… je ne sais pas comment vous allez être séparées.

Maleficient se mit à pleurer mélancoliquement. Elle avait le cœur brisé. Rumple était mal à l'aise. D'un côté, il l'aura bien prise dans ses bras mais d'un autre, il ne voulait pas se rapprocher émotionnellement d'elle.

\- Comment vais-je la perdre ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Elle va… dit-il en fermant les yeux pour avoir une vision. Elle va passer à travers une porte. Un vortex. Je vois un vieillard. Et quatre ombres. Je n'en sais pas plus. Désolé.

\- Aide-moi à la retrouver.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle est dans un monde sans magie. Un monde où ceci, dit-il en montrant le parchemin, va nous transporter.

\- Donne-le moi ! Je vais lancer ce sort.

\- Laisse-moi faire et je te promets que tu retrouveras ta fille. J'ai une candidate pour lancer le sort noir, confia-t-il. C'est elle qui payera le prix. Mais ce que tu peux faire en revanche… c'est de tout mettre en œuvre pour que ta fille ne tombe pas dans ce vortex. A toi maintenant de remplir ta part du marché.

\- Oui Rumplestiltskin, je te pardonne pour ta trahison, dit-elle en essuyant une larme. Et merci de m'avoir montré ma fille.

La seconde d'après il se retrouva dans son salon. Il regarda sa main gauche. Elle était intacte et il fut rassuré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rose. Elle avait perdu deux pétales ! Le temps pressait. Il espérait résoudre les prochains cas rapidement. Il prit l'enveloppe qui trônait sur la table et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. En voyant le nom, il soupira. Le jeu allait se corser.

« Zelena »

* * *

 **Je ne pouvais pas écrire un chapitre sur Malé sans glisser le _sleeping beauty_ quelque part^^ La scène dans le caveau à Storybrooke m'avait bien plus et j'ai essayé de l'inclure au mieux en le retouchant. Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réécriture de cette scène "mythique" de lancement de la 4B?**


	7. Zelena

**C'est au tour de la Wicked Witch de donner du fil à retordre à notre cher Dark One. Et ils ne seront pas seuls dans ce chapitre. On va revoir un ancien perso de OUAT ainsi qu'une des dix femmes. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Zelena**

\- Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir donner la permission pour recevoir des invités, dit Rumple en entrant dans son salon.

Zelena était vêtue d'une robe en velours grenat très moulante et était très souriante. Elle avait apprêté sa table en bois massif avec de délicieuses attentions, allumant même quelques bougies. Un merveilleux parfum embaumait toute la pièce.

\- C'est pour toi, dit-elle avec fierté. Tourte à la viande. Comme celles que les fileuses te faisaient quand tu étais enfant.

Il s'approcha lentement en faisant danser ses bottes. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire. A cette époque-ci, Zelena était pleine de bonnes intentions. Elle voulait devenir la meilleure pour lancer le sort noir même si elle ignorait ce que cette malédiction allait faire. Mais il ne le voulait pas.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, annonça-t-il sans la regarder. J'ai une leçon à donner.

\- Mais… mais on vient de terminer la leçon, répliqua-t-elle, visiblement déçue.

\- Pas avec toi, _dearie_. Avec Regina.

Elle était jalouse. Cela se voyait très bien. Sa respiration était courte, ses dents était serrées et elle peinait à déglutir.

\- Tu continues à la former ?

\- Tu croyais que j'allais arrêter ?

\- Attends ! dit-elle en lui saisissant le bras et lui faisant face alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Tu n'as pas besoin de Regina. Je vais lancer ton sort. Elle n'est pas aussi puissante que moi, et de loin. Elle ne te mérite pas ! cria-t-elle en pleure.

\- Prends garde Zelena ! calma-t-il en haussant le ton. Qu'est-ce que ton père avait l'habitude de dire ?

\- Peu importe ce que tu ressens à l'intérieur, tu dois toujours faire bonne figure.

\- Hum. Tu devrais appliquer ce conseil. Ton « intérieur » commence à se voir.

Paniquée, elle s'approcha du miroir en se tenant le cou. Elle ôta sa main et prit peur.

\- Tu deviens verte, _dearie_. La jalousie fait cela.

Il disparut en la laissant réfléchir. Il savait que cette approche allait être infructueuse car la dernière fois, elle avait raté le test. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune raison pour qu'elle le réussisse cette fois-ci puisqu'il lui avait dit exactement la même chose. Mais il devait trouver un moyen de tourner sa jalousie en fierté. Zelena n'était pas si mauvaise que cela. Elle voulait simplement être reconnue et aimée. Il pouvait certes reconnaître ses talents, mais sûrement pas l'aimer. Il passa la soirée dans l'ancienne chambre de Belle à fixer le mur. Il avait besoin d'une idée.

\- Belle, que puis-je faire pour aider Zelena ?

Rumple avait pris l'apparence de Regina et était assis devant son miroir à bosser sa chevelure abondante. Il portait la chemise de nuit de la reine, un petit sourire aux lèvres et devait retenir un fou-rire naissant. Il savait également que Zelena allait tenter de l'assassiner pour que son choix devienne plus simple. Il la vit approcher et la laissa menacer la fausse Regina. De rage, la rousse lui planta une lame de rasoir dans le cou. Il reprit son apparence et ricana.

\- Surprise, _dearie_ ! Comme je le dis toujours, la jalousie pousse les gens à faire… des choses folles, dit-il en agitant ses doigts vers la pauvre petite sorcière qui avait pâli.

\- Tu m'as piégée, constata-t-elle avec tristesse alors qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas.

\- Considère cela comme un test… un que tu as échoué.

\- Mais j'essayais juste de rendre ta décision plus facile ! Te montrer que je suis plus puissante. Que c'est moi qui vais lancer ta malédiction.

\- Eh bien, j'apprécie ton effort mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne viennes de te disqualifier.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle médusée. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vois-tu, lancer la malédiction a un prix. Un prix très élevé. Tu dois abandonner la chose que tu aimes le plus.

\- Je peux le faire, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Elle cherchait vraiment à lui plaire. Elle voulait être sa petite protégée. Elle le regardait comme une fillette devant le stand du marchand de friandises. Rumple devait bien admettre que ses yeux bleu glace et sa chevelure rousse étaient très séduisants. Elle avait aussi un très beau corps, bien proportionné et élancé. Mais à quoi était-il en train de penser ? Il avait envie de se donner une claque. Il devait repenser à sa mission. Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner ?

\- C'est le problème, _dearie_. Ce que tu aimes le plus… c'est moi, dit-il en tournant son pouce contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu crois que je t'aime ? dit-elle, embarrassée.

Ses joues étaient bien plus roses que toute à l'heure.

\- Je suis perspicace.

\- Tu es fou !

\- Là n'est pas la question. Mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je fais cet effet à toutes les femmes, ajouta-t-il avec son sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Tu m'aimes… et ça ma chère… ça te rends trop dangereuse.

\- Donc Regina…

\- A le travail. Mais ne soit pas jalouse ! dit-il en ricanant.

Elle le fixa de son regard noir. Ses poings étaient serrés tout comme ses dents. Elle était un peu plus verte qu'avant cet aveu.

\- J'ai une tâche plus importante encore à confier à quelqu'un, admit-il en baissant la voix.

\- Je le ferai ! promit-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

\- Es-tu sûre d'être prête à changer à jamais ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Alors passons un marché, tu veux bien ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tourna autour en la sondant. C'était vraiment une jolie femme. Elle avait les hanches et la poitrine de Cora. Il sourit en repensant à d'agréables souvenirs.

\- Je t'offre la possibilité d'être désirée.

\- Désirée ? Je ne comprends pas. Et comment vais-je être changée ?

\- Lorsque tu seras enfin désirée, toutes tes frustrations et tes déceptions s'envoleront. Ton cœur se remplira d'amour, dit-il en se mettant la main sur la poitrine. Tu seras reconnue à ta juste valeur… Par une personne qui est chère à ton cœur. Vous serez ensemble… pour toujours, expliqua-t-il en inclinant la tête.

\- Oui ! cria-t-elle joyeusement. Oui, oui, oui !

Elle lui sauta dessus et ils tombèrent sur le divan qui était juste derrière lui. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche et le serra contre elle. Il sentit sa langue toucher la sienne. Pris de panique, il tenta de la repousser tant bien que mal.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le sorcier sous le choc. Lâche-moi !

\- Je… je croyais que tu… tu voulais m'épouser, articula-t-elle difficilement en baissant la voix.

La jeune sorcière était rouge de honte. Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche. Elle mit sa main à sa bouche se demandant comment elle avait osé l'embrasser pareillement.

\- Je parlais de ta mère, précisa-t-il en se redressant.

Il réajusta sa petite écharpe et effaça une trace de rouge à lèvres au coin de sa bouche. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes qui semblaient être des heures. Il toussa, brisant le silence, et reprit la conversation.

\- Je vais reformuler le marché que je te propose. Je t'emmène voir ta mère et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir choisi Regina pour lancer le sort noir. Marché conclu ?

\- Et si elle me rejette ?

\- Ça tu vois… c'est à toi de faire en sorte qu'elle t'accepte.

\- Non.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Tu vas m'aider, insista-t-elle. Cora doit m'aimer.

Rumple jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux pieds de la jeune sorcière. Il savait de par son expérience qu'elle portait les pantoufles que le magicien d'Oz lui avait données. Ses chaussures permettaient à sa propriétaire de se rendre où elle le souhaitait… même dans un monde sans magie. Il se demandait s'il ne voulait pas lui demander d'aller rejoindre Bealfire plutôt que de partir au Pays des Merveilles et perdre son temps avec Cora qui allait certainement lui faire payer cher ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il réfléchit également aux conséquences. Que se passerait-il si le magicien de Camelot apprenait qu'il avait pris un raccourci ? Était-il capable de tuer son petit garçon depuis ce monde-ci ? Une personne qui avait créé le Dark One devait probablement être capable d'ouvrir des portes vers n'importe quel monde. Non, tricher était trop risqué. Jamais il ne mettrait la vie de Bae en danger. Il avait déjà fait assez de dégâts.

\- Très bien, dit-il en se levant. Je vais chercher un ami. On va avoir besoin de lui pour aller la voir.

Il demanda à Jefferson de les emmener aux Pays des Merveilles pour des retrouvailles éplorées. Il dut donner plus d'or qu'il ne pensait pour satisfaire l'appétit gourmand du voyageur.

\- Rappelez-vous : deux personnes entrent, deux personnes sortent. C'est ainsi que le chapeau fonctionne, expliqua-t-il avant que le couple improbable ne franchisse la porte.

Ils marchèrent sur un chemin sinueux au milieu de hautes herbes. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne fallait rien manger car certains ingrédients vous réduisaient à la taille d'insectes alors que d'autres vous changeaient en géants.

\- Comment est-elle ? Comment est ma mère ?

\- Elle est… pleine de surprises. Elle maîtrise très bien ses pouvoirs et sait s'en servir pour obtenir _tout_ ce qu'elle veut. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'elle est reine.

\- Penses-tu qu'elle va m'aimer, demanda Zelena en tirant sur sa robe.

\- Tu as de quoi la rendre fière, _dearie_. Tu as de grands pouvoirs et grâce à mes leçons… tu sais t'en servir. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. Cora n'aime pas… la concurrence.

\- Qui va-là ? demanda un garde devant l'entrée du labyrinthe menant au palais de la Reine de Cœurs.

\- Dis à ta reine que Rumplestiltskin à un cadeau pour elle.

Le garde s'en alla et Zelena sembla choquée.

\- Un cadeau ? Mais… mais je ne suis pas un objet ! Je suis une personne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, _dearie_. C'était juste pour attirer son attention. Elle ne peut rien me refuser.

\- Comment en es-tu si sûr ?

\- Il n'y a pas qu'à toi que je fais de l'effet, avoua-t-il en ricanant.

Ils furent emmenés au centre du labyrinthe, devant l'estrade où se trouvait son trône monumental. Les gardes firent quelques pas militaires en agitant leurs hallebardes. Tout était très cérémonieux, pour impressionner.

\- Très bel accueil, ma reine, dit Rumple en frappant dans ses mains une fois que les gardes se retirèrent.

\- Que venez-vous faire au Pays des Merveilles, demanda le conseiller de la Reine.

\- Cora, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière ce masque ridicule. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

Elle se leva gracieusement, tenant son masque en forme de cœur d'une main et sa lourde robe de l'autre. Elle descendit lentement les marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouge jusqu'à son hôte. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui, elle ôta son masque et l'embrassa comme au bon vieux temps, glissant sa main derrière sa nuque. Rumple fut un peu surpris mais ne la repoussa pas. Ce baiser ne lui procura aucun plaisir. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Il avait très envie de s'essuyer la bouche mais ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennui car Cora pouvait être très caractérielle.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu.

Il sentit qu'elle était glaciale. Son regard s'était durci et ses dents étaient serrées. Cora n'avait plus son cœur mais elle semblait avoir compris que Rumple avait changé depuis la fameuse nuit où elle avait choisi le pouvoir à l'amour.

\- Je suis venu en ami, dit-il calmement. Je voulais que tu rencontres quelqu'un.

Il fit un pas de côté et Zelena se trouva face à sa mère qui la dévisagea froidement. La pauvre petite semblait être impressionnée et terrifiée. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et ne tenait plus en place.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda sèchement la reine.

\- Tu ne la reconnais pas ? Regarde plus attentivement, insista-t-il.

Zelena trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait enfin devant elle sa mère. Celle qui l'avait abandonnée bébé dans les bois. Elle avait passé tant de nuits à essayer de l'imaginer et en ce jour, elle se tenait là, juste devant elle. Elle était partagée entre la joie, la tristesse et la colère. La jeune sorcière avait tellement de questions à lui poser qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Le poids du regard de sa mère lui serrait la gorge à chaque seconde écoulée.

\- Je suis ta première née, dit-elle finalement entre deux respirations.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, maman c'est bien moi. Zelena, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

Les deux femmes restèrent figées quelques secondes avant de se prendre dans les bras l'une l'autre en se souriant. La rouquine se mit à pleurer alors que sa mère semblait plutôt embarrassée en posant lentement ses bras dans le dos de sa fille. Rumple observait la scène à distance respectable, les bras croisés.

\- Tu peux être fière de ta progéniture… C'est une très grande magicienne, complimenta le sorcier en gesticulant.

\- Tu es la digne fille de ta mère. Je suis fière de toi, confia la Reine à sa fille avec un large sourire accentué par un rouge à lèvres rouge vif.

\- Tu ne me rejettes pas ? dit la jeune fille aux joues humides et au nez rose.

\- Mais non mon enfant. Pas du tout. Je pense qu'on a plein de choses à se raconter, répondit Cora en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre ce moment _si_ émouvant… mais rappelle-toi très chère Zelena que nous avons passé un marché, annonça-t-il.

\- Que lui as-tu promis ? s'inquiéta Cora.

\- De le pardonner.

Cora partit dans un énorme fou-rire, basculant sa tête en arrière. Elle riait tellement que les larmes se mirent à couler sans discontinuer.

\- Personne ne le peut, rappela la Reine dont le visage rougissait à vue d'œil. Allons voir ta sœur.

Cora mit sa main sur l'épaule de Zelena et l'invita à la suivre.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda Rumple qui commençait à stresser.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était sur le « cas Zelena » et il n'avait toujours pas obtenu son pardon. Il lui restait encore quatre femmes et sans doute cinq ou six pétales. Le temps pressait.

\- Nous allons dans la Forêt Enchantée. Il est temps que la famille soit réunie, avisa Cora.

\- Ne partez pas ! implora-t-il. Si vous partez, je ne pourrai pas quitter le Pays des Merveilles.

\- Tu te feras de nouveaux ennemis, ricana Cora avant de regarder sa fille. Allons trouver Regina. Elle sera heureuse de savoir qu'elle a une sœur.

\- Zelena, je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais. Maintenant, tu dois honorer ta partie du contrat, rappela Rumple.

\- Je n'ai rien signé, répliqua-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Les contrats oraux sont aussi valables que les contrats écrits, _dearie_ , apprit-il.

\- Pourquoi pardonnerai-je l'homme qui m'a dépréciée ? demanda-t-elle avec haine en écarquillant ses yeux bleus. Tu n'avais qu'à me choisir ! Tu sais que je suis meilleure que Regina. C'est toi qui as créé la Wicked Witch et tu sais quoi ? _Wicked always wins !_

Après ses mots, Rumple resta interdit. Il déglutit avec peine et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Une goute de sueur glissa de son front le long de sa tempe. Il fixait les sorcières qui ricanaient en tordant leurs corps dans leurs longues robes. Il semblait être devenu le spectateur d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre.

\- Maintenant, c'est trop tard ! lui lança Zelena pour enfoncer le clou.

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu… tu es bien meilleure que Regina… je l'avoue…, bégaya-t-il en secouant la tête. Et tu… tu lanceras le sort noir.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de la rouquine. Cora, quand à elle, semblait fière de sa progéniture. Elle avait fait plier le Dark One sans grande difficulté !

\- On n'en a pas fini, menaça la jeune sorcière. Mais oui, je te pardonne de ne pas m'avoir choisie.

Arrivé dans son salon, Rumple paniqua. Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'elle lancerait le sort noir ? Il s'en voulait terriblement. Si Zelena le lançait, il ne retrouverait jamais Baelfire. La Wicked Witch allait réduire son cœur en poussière. Comment pouvait-il changer les événements ? Il espéra qu'elle sacrifierait sa mère ou sa sœur ce qui serait moins dommageable. Toutefois, il préférait ne pas trop compter sur le destin. Il présumait que son prochain défi lui permettrait de tout arranger. Il souhaitait trouver le nom de Cora ou Regina dans l'enveloppe et espérait que le prochain voyage temporel se passe avant le « cas Zelena ». Mais en voyant le nom sur le papier, il fut surpris.

\- Pourquoi pardonner à une morte ? Je m'attends au pire… Espérons que Hook soit de la partie, se réjouit-il avec son petit rire de psychopathe. Un peu d'amusement avant les épreuves difficiles !

« Milah »

* * *

 **Et voilà, en une phrase, Rumple a rendu le futur incertain. Ce chapitre, vous a-t-il plu? Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire :)**


	8. Milah

**Hello Oncers! Voici le 7ème chapitre. Le chapitre de référence est bien entendu le 2x04 avec notre cher Hook! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Milah**

\- Milah ! s'exclama Rumple surpris de la voir bien vivante devant lui avec un sourire tordu.

Elle était là, tout de cuir vêtue tel un pirate, à le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus qui l'avaient fait tant rêver. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle était pétrifiée. Était-elle surprise de se retrouver face à son pitoyable mari qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à quitter ou était-ce le fait qu'il soit le Dark One ? Rumple ne put retenir un sourire mauvais. Le magicien le prenait vraiment pour un idiot. Afin de réussir cette épreuve, il n'avait qu'à demander pardon et retourner dans son salon en quelques minutes. Il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège de la vengeance même s'il devait bien l'avouer, un peu de torture psychologique sur sa défunte épouse ne lui déplairait pas !

Il se rendit compte que sa main droite se trouvait dans la poitrine de Killian Jones, son cœur dans le creux de sa main. Il en sourit. Quel plaisir de tenir le cœur de ce satané pirate entre ses mains. Il pouvait très bien le tuer sur le champ. Mais il résista à ses pulsions meurtrières. Il n'était pas là pour cela. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle le fixait telle une brebis face à un loup.

Même s'il savait qu'à cette époque elle était encore vivante, sa vue le troublait terriblement. Il ressentait beaucoup d'amertume, de colère et de déception. Une boule se formait irrémédiablement dans son estomac. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté qu'elle ne l'ait jamais aimé et qu'elle lui préfère ce vaurien de pirate. Mais le pire, c'était sa trahison vis-à-vis de leur fils. Il se rappela toutes ses nuits dans leur petite chaumière où il tentait tant bien que mal de lui sécher les larmes. De lui dire que sa mère veillait sur lui depuis le ciel. Tant de mensonges. Il retira brutalement sa main de Jones qui tomba au sol. Il se redressa et fit face à sa femme.

\- Tu es en vie ? demanda-t-il, aussi surpris que la première fois.

Il avait envie de la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un fantôme. Cette garce tremblait comme une feuille devant le Dark One. Sans doute avait-elle peur qu'il ne la tue.

\- Milah, sauve-toi ! conseilla Killian qui souffrait le martyr au sol.

\- Non, je ne partirai pas d'ici sans toi, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Comme c'est émouvant ! s'exclama le Dark One avec sa voix aiguë. Il semblerait que l'on m'ait caché cette partie de l'histoire. Raconte-la moi.

Même s'il la connaissait, il voulait l'entendre. Encore une fois. Il savait qu'il serait en colère mais c'était aussi une façon de comprendre le point de vue de sa défunte femme. Il devait comprendre ce qui lui avait tant déplu en lui pour qu'elle parte avec cette canaille, abandonnant mari et fils.

\- Je t'en prie ne lui fais pas de mal ! Je vais t'expliquer, supplia-t-elle.

\- L'heure tourne, _dearie_. Tic… Toc !

Intérieurement, il rigolait. Il aimait voir la terreur dans ses yeux.

\- La toute première nuit, où Killian et ses hommes sont venus boire à la taverne… il a parlé de ses voyages, de tout ce qu'il avait vu. Et je l'ai aimé tout de suite.

Elle ne pouvait pas regarder des dessins dans un livre comme Belle ? La colère le gagna rapidement. Les mots de sa femme lui arrivaient comme des baffes. Rumple perdit patience. Il planta son sabre dans le pirate qui émit un cri de douleur.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses se passent de cette manière ! Je ne savais pas comment te dire la vérité. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir, dit-elle avec le plus de compassion possible.

Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir ? Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il avait ! Il inspira profondément puis fit un geste large avec sa main pour donner une plus grande dimension à ses paroles.

\- Et voilà que là, tu réapparais pour sauver la vie de ton _grand_ amour, le pirate. C'est donc ici, que j'ai mesuré le pouvoir du véritable amour pour la première fois. C'est très impressionnant, dit-il avec ironie. Je m'en voudrai de briser cela. A vrai dire… non. J'en serai ravi.

Il mit un peu plus de pression sur la lame qui touchait le flan du pirate, toujours à terre. Il mouvait légèrement son poignet pour être sûr de le faire souffrir. Il le sentait tressaillir de douleur. Comme il ne voulait pas hurler comme un petit enfant face à Milah, il était obligé de serrer les dents. Combien de temps allait-il tenir ? Rumple était en extase.

\- Attends ! implora-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose qui t'intéresses.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai énormément de mal à le croire.

D'un geste rapide, elle sortit un bonnet rouge tricoté. Le bonnet de Smee. Ce rat lui avait promis un haricot magique.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cela ?

\- Tu sais très bien à qui j'ai pris ce bonnet… Je ne sais pas ce que le Dark One veut faire d'un haricot magique, mais c'est moi qui l'ai.

\- Oh je sens que tu vas me proposer un marché, annonça-t-il calmement, accroché à ses paroles.

\- Le haricot magique en échange de nos deux vies. Marché conclu ?

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait chaud et était passablement énervé. Son apparence la répugnait. Il le voyait bien et en jouait en balançant ses épaules. Comme c'était drôle !

\- D'abord, je veux le voir, demanda-t-il quand il fût assez proche.

Elle détourna la tête. Était-elle importunée par son haleine ou par sa présence ? Cette femme le détestait profondément. Il n'allait pas être aisé de se faire pardonner.

\- Viens demain à l'aube sur le Jolly Roger, dit-elle.

\- J'y serai. Compte sur moi. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir avec ton _grand_ amour ! ironisa-t-il, l'index en l'air. Sinon, j'enverrai votre navire par le fond.

Le lendemain au petit matin, Milah aida Jones qui ne s'était pas remis de son combat à l'épée, à remonter à bord. Rumple les suivait tranquillement.

\- Vas chercher de l'eau et fais remonter le prisonnier et son butin du pont inférieur. Tout de suite, ordonna Milah qui était bien plus que la bonne du capitaine.

Y avait-il un nom pour ce rôle sur un bateau ? Si Hook - enfin Kilian, car il avait encore ses deux mains - trépassait il ne doutait pas une seconde sur sa capacité à manœuvrer le vaisseau. Il imagina que le pirate lui avait tout enseigné avec ardeur. Il en eu la nausée.

\- Bien, à ce que je vois, tu as trouvé la grande famille… que tu n'as pas eue avec moi, dit Rumple en descendant les dernières marches le menant au pont.

Il passa devant elle avec un sourire. Elle le méprisa du regard. Il fallait impérativement qu'il change de comportement. Il voulait lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir mais sans la tuer. Du moins tout de suite. Il se demandait s'il avait le droit de la tuer. Après tout, elle était censée être morte depuis plus de deux cents ans. Peut-être la tuerait-il juste après avoir obtenu son pardon.

Une fois Mr. Smee sur le pont, elle saisit le petit sac noir et en sortit le haricot qu'elle lui montra. Il était là, sous son nez. Il lui suffisait de le saisir et de le lancer pour aller rejoindre Baelfire. Pas besoin de demander pardon. Il avança la main, mais Milah le jeta d'un geste rapide dans la main de son compagnon qui avait repris ses esprits.

\- Tu as demandé à le voir et tu l'as vu, dit sèchement le pirate.

\- Alors, marché conclu ? Acceptes-tu de nous laisser partir ? demanda-t-elle avec toute la haine qui l'habitait.

\- Tu veux savoir si je te pardonne ? Si je suis prêt à tourner la page ? Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, dit-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Il jouait à un jeu dangereux. S'il continuait, sa haine le détournerait de sa mission et il ne retrouverait pas Baelfire. Mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait à nouveau punir sa femme, couper la main de Killian – la droite cette fois car c'était là qu'il avait le haricot - et sauter dans un vortex. Au milieu du pont, il pivota de 180° sur les talons de ses bottes lacées pour lui faire face et observer Killian en arrière-plan.

\- Je constate que tu es extrêmement amoureuse de cet homme, dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- Merci.

C'était bien parti. Maintenant, il fallait demander pardon. Par où commencer ?

\- Mais j'ai encore une dernière question.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Comment as-tu pu laisser Baelfire ? accusa-t-il. Imagine la torture que ça a été de rentrer à la maison ce soir-là…

\- S'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle alors que les cordages rompaient les uns après les autres.

\- Sachant que j'allais devoir annoncer à notre fils que sa mère… était morte.

\- Je t'ai menti et j'ai eu tort. C'est moi la plus lâche de nous.

\- Tu es partie sans lui ! Tu l'as abandonné !

\- Et depuis pas un jour ne passe sans que je regrette sincèrement…

\- Tes regrets sont loin de suffire ! hurla-t-il.

Sa colère devenait incontrôlable. Elle venait de ses tripes. Il ne pouvait toujours pas pardonner à sa femme de l'avoir abandonné. Sans cela, ils auraient peut-être vécu heureux ensemble. Il devait se reprendre mais sa haine était plus forte.

\- Tu as sacrifié ton fils !

Il voulait enfoncer le clou pour qu'elle comprenne. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait vécu seule avec le petit garçon, peinant pour lui obtenir de quoi manger tous les jours, le protéger des multiples dangers, lui apprendre les choses de la vie.

\- J'ai laissé mon désespoir entièrement obscurcir ma raison.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu si désespérée ?

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour toi, cracha-t-elle froidement.

Ses mots l'atteignaient tels des poignards qui se plantaient dans son cœur. C'était comme mourir. La colère grandit encore dans un long silence. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. C'était mal. Il devait changer le passé. Il devait lui demander pardon. Mais il ne put refréner ses pulsions meurtrières et lui arracha tout de même le cœur.

\- Non ! hurla Jones qui termina ficelé tel un gigot dans les cordages.

Il se débattit vigoureusement, attrapa un sabre et coupa ses entraves pour rejoindre Milah, au sol. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent, le regard plein d'amour et de désespoir.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à Killian.

Rumple s'approcha, le cœur de sa femme dans la main.

\- Tu ne m'as peut-être jamais aimé… mais moi je t'ai aimée. Et malgré tout ce que tu as fait, je te pardonne.

Milah tourna lentement la tête et regarda son mari, médusée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne réduisait pas son cœur en poussière. Il fit deux pas et s'accroupit.

\- Me pardonnes-tu de t'avoir fait vivre une vie aussi terrible ? demanda le Dark One très calmement.

\- Oui, je te pardonne, dit-elle, la voix étranglée par la peur.

\- Bien. Maintenant, je peux te rendre ceci, dit-il en lui remettant son cœur dans la poitrine très délicatement.

Bien sûr, il aurait préféré la faire souffrir en le remettant violemment en place mais comme il n'était toujours pas de retour dans son salon, il devait commencer par montrer des petits gestes attentionnés. Elle inspira profondément et enlaça son amant le pirate. Ils n'en revenaient pas que le monstre ne l'eut pas tuée. Ils s'embrassèrent goulument. Rumple se leva et s'éloigna de ce spectacle répugnant. C'était écœurant de romantisme. Le couple se leva et fit face au Dark One, comme pour le défier une dernière fois. Ce dernier s'approcha de celui qui lui avait volé sa femme.

\- Tu as intérêt à la chérir jusqu'à la fins de ses jours, murmura le Crocodile à l'oreille du vaillant pirate.

Comme il n'était toujours pas reparti au Dark Castle, il en profita pour saisir le sabre de Killian et lui trancha la main gauche d'un coup sec.

\- T'as perdu la tête ! grogna le pirate qui se tordait de douleur, plié en deux en tenant son poignet orphelin.

Il se prit une claque monumentale dans la face mais en rigola. Il n'en attendait pas moins de sa femme qui se précipita vers son amour. Pendant ce temps, il se pencha et ramassa la main. Il jeta le sabre par-dessus bord et regarda la main avec un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Mon cher, c'est les petits détails inoubliables qui font les grandes histoires. N'est-ce pas… Hook ? ironisa-t-il en lui lançant un crochet.

\- Tu es un monstre et un pleutre* ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te pardonner ! s'insurgea la noiraude.

Rumple ricana et ouvrit la main pour récupérer le haricot.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Je me suis encore trompé de main ! réalisa le Dark One, horrifié.

\- Dark One ! Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda sévèrement le magicien lorsqu'il fût de retour dans son château.

\- J'ai rendu service à ce brave pirate, dit-il en débouchant sa fiole d'hippocras qu'il vida dans son thé.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, mit les pieds sur la table – heureusement que Belle n'était plus là - et les croisa.

\- Qui va se souvenir d'un pirate de pacotille aux ordres de Peter Pan ? Personne. Mais avec son crochet, il va devenir un personnage légendaire, expliqua-t-il, toujours avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était la meilleure blague qu'il avait faite depuis un moment. Dommage qu'il ne rencontra plus jamais la route du pirate. Il le haïssait mais d'un autre côté, il aimait le défier.

\- Je te pardonne pour cette fois. Mais ne t'éloigne plus de ta mission. Tu dois te faire pardonner des femmes que tu as offensées, pas créer de nouveaux problèmes. Maintenant, arrête de faire le Jacques**, dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe suivante.

\- Je sens que je vais moins rigoler, dit le Dark One en arrachant le cachet.

Effectivement, la prochaine épreuve allait être plus difficile et moins jouissive. A moins que…

« Cora »

*pleutre : terme moyenâgeux désignant un homme sans courage ni dignité.

**faire le Jacques : expression de 1880 signifiant « faire le pitre (ou l'andouille) » ou « faire l'imbécile (ou le con) ».

* * *

 **Avez-vous passé un bon moment de détente? Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire :)**


	9. Cora

**Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Cora va donner beaucoup de fils à retordre à notre cher Rumple. Il y a aussi des invités surprises dans ce chapitre et même une recette de cuisine :D Je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Cora**

\- Comment osez-vous ? Je suis une femme mariée.

Il tenait Cora dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle était sublime dans sa robe de mariée ivoire. Quelques jours auparavant, il l'avait aidée à se sortir d'une situation plus que délicate. Elle devait transformer de la paille en or pour sauver sa vie et épouser le prince Henry. Rumple lui avait enseigné ce tour de magie et était tombé sous son charme. Cora était une femme ambitieuse, habitée par la vengeance mais terriblement attirante. Elle n'allait reculer devant rien pour faire payer ceux qui l'avait offensée. D'une certaine manière, elle était comme Rumple. En échange, elle lui avait promis son premier enfant qui allait être très important pour l'exécution de son plan. Mais aveuglé par l'amour, il avait modifié le contrat en demandant d'avoir son propre enfant. Cora n'avait pas tenu parole. Elle l'avait laissé tombé pour le pouvoir. En voyant à quelle époque il se trouvait, il se sentit rassuré. Il allait pouvoir changer le court de l'histoire et annuler le « cas Zelena ».

\- Pas encore. Le mariage n'aura lieu que demain, précisa-t-il en la dévorant du regard.

\- Dans ce cas, ça n'a rien d'inconvenant.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il resta parfaitement immobile alors qu'elle s'activait passionnément. Il se rappelait douloureusement comment leur histoire s'était terminée. Il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche afin de participer à ce baiser pour ne pas qu'elle se doute de ce qu'il ressentait. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il ne ressentait plus. L'amour et la passion s'était évaporés. Son baiser n'était plus sucré ni envoûtant. Il était amer. Il avait le goût du poison. Un poison nommé Cora.

\- Je suis ébloui. La robe est parfaite, complimenta-t-il de manière forcée en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

\- La future épouse d'un prince doit être blanche comme neige.

A ces mots, il ne put que ricaner.

\- Quand on voit l'avenir, on ne peut que s'émerveiller de l'incroyable ironie du sort, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le petit tabouret recouvert de velours rouge près du lit.

\- J'ai toujours cru que c'était de cela que je rêvais, se lamenta-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de lui. D'un mariage prestigieux. Être admirée de tous… mais à la réflexion, je suis cinquième dans l'ordre de succession pour être reine. Il faudrait bien des effusions de sang pour que je monte sur le trône… alors que ce que tu m'offres…

\- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir si ce n'est…

Il marqua une pause. A ce moment précis, Cora l'aimait et pensait partir avec lui. Il pouvait s'en servir pour changer le passé. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était qu'elle donne naissance à Regina. Peu importait le père. Bien entendu, il préférait en être le géniteur plutôt que ce nigaud de prince Henry. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle reçoive une éducation appropriée pour exécuter son plan. Ses pensées le troublaient. Regina avait déjà une vie assez compliquée comme cela sans qu'il ne l'empire en devenant son père. D'ailleurs, rien ne lui assurait que cette Regina ne deviendrait comme la Regina qu'il connaissait… ou même pire !

S'il prenait Cora au Dark Castle, il continuerait à lui enseigner la magie. Elle pourrait ainsi se venger de ceux qui l'ont blessée. Mais elle ne serait jamais princesse. Était-elle prête à faire ce sacrifice ? Il se redressa et prit ses mains gantées entre ses mains dorées.

\- Si ce n'est une vie de ténèbres. Et d'exclusion, dit-il avec douceur.

\- Et aussi d'amour, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oui. Et d'amour, répéta-t-il.

Elle se pencha et le regarda doit dans les yeux.

\- C'est ce que je veux, annonça-t-elle.

\- Il me vient une idée, dit-il en se levant. Et si je décidais de… modifier notre contrat. Ainsi au lieu de me devoir ton premier enfant quel qu'il soit… tu me devrais mon propre enfant.

\- Cela me conviendrait, souffla-t-elle.

\- Cela me conviendrait aussi, dit-il en revenant vers elle et lui saisissant ses mains délicates.

\- Dis-moi, pouvons-nous vraiment vivre ainsi ? Pouvons-nous vraiment faire ce choix-là ?

\- Si c'est réellement ce que tu désires.

Elle détourna le regard. Elle ne semblait plus être aussi certaine de vouloir vivre avec lui. Peut-être avait-elle senti en l'embrassant, que son cœur battait pour une autre ? Malgré le fait qu'il eu été amoureux d'elle dans le passé, il ne pouvait oublier sa petite Belle. Et Cora ne l'aimait pas sincèrement. Elle aimait ses pouvoirs. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait si Cora allait effectivement choisir de venir avec lui. Et si elle le faisait, que se passerait-il avec Belle ? Cette situation l'embarrassait au plus haut point. Malgré tout, il devait lui faire confiance.

\- Il y a tout de même une…

\- Une quoi ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- C'est au sujet du roi. Cet homme m'a humiliée. Ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir, tu m'as appris depuis… que nul ne devrait le ressentir. Alors je veux le tuer. Je veux lui faire voir son propre cœur. Pour qu'il sache ce qu'il l'attend et me regarde le réduire en poussière sans rien pouvoir faire.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis…

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire « fou de toi ». Oui, il l'avait aimée à la folie mais ce n'était plus le cas. Elle lui avait tout de même brisé le cœur. Elle s'était servie de lui pour accéder au pouvoir. Un goût amer lui restait dans la bouche.

\- Je suis sous ton charme… Et que feras-tu après avoir tué le roi ? demanda-t-il en l'observant.

\- Je te rejoindrai… pour toujours, promit-elle.

\- J'ai de la peine à le croire, avoua-t-il.

\- Mais Rumple ! Tu ne crois pas en nous ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- Pas en nous, _dearie_ , mais en ta soif de pouvoir. Es-tu réellement prête à t'éloigner de ta vengeance malgré ce que je t'ai enseigné ?

Il lui tourna autour en jetant un regard dans son décolleté.

\- C'est toi que je choisis, insista-t-elle. Pas… pas la vengeance.

Son insistance le faisait douter. Disait-elle la vérité ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? La dernière fois, ils avaient scellé leur promesse par un baiser torride et elle n'avait pas hésité à le trahir quelques heures plus tard. Elle pouvait très bien recommencer. Surtout après sa dernière hésitation.

\- D'accord à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu ne tues pas le roi et surtout que tu n'assassines pas l'amant de notre fille.

\- Rumple ! Comment peux-tu croire que je pourrais commettre un acte aussi odieux ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- C'est simple. Tu ne seras pas reine. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Mais Regina, oui, c'est son nom… elle peut. Le problème, c'est qu'elle va tomber _éperdument_ amoureuse du palefrenier.

\- Du palefrenier ?

\- Tu vas régler le _problème_ de façon radicale, dit-il en tressaillant. Tu vas lui réduire le cœur en poussière… sans aucun remord... devant Regina. Elle sera inconsolable et sera remplie de haine à jamais ! annonça-t-il d'un geste exagéré. Elle deviendra la redoutable Evil Queen.

\- Tu mens !

\- Rappelle-toi que je peux voir l'avenir. Mais, dit-il en s'éloignant un peu. Tu peux changer tout cela ! J'ai besoin que tu prennes soin de Regina… que tu lui enseignes la magie et que tu la laisses choisir l'amour plutôt que la vengeance.

\- Pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Parce que je serai occupé.

\- Occupé à quoi ?

\- A essayer de réparer une erreur que j'ai commise il y a très longtemps, murmura-t-il nostalgiquement.

\- Quelle erreur ?

Décidément, cette petite était curieuse mais il aimait cela. Peut-être s'intéressait-elle tout de même à lui et non seulement à ses pouvoirs.

\- J'ai perdu mon fils car je n'ai pas eu le courage de le suivre. Il voulait juste qu'on soit heureux. J'ai choisi le pouvoir à l'amour et je l'ai regretté la seconde d'après sa disparition. Je peux t'assurer que je compte bien le retrouver. Alors s'il te plaît, fais ce que je dis et ne fais rien capoter. Oh et encore une chose, dit-il en levant le doigt.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Si tu ne changes pas, Regina va tellement te haïr qu'elle va te bannir dans un autre royaume magique. Te voilà avertie. Maintenant, fais en sorte qu'elle t'aime.

Elle semblait troublée par ces révélations. Il resta silencieux pour ne pas influencer son moment de réflexion. Il la suivait du regard depuis le petit tabouret où il venait de s'asseoir. Elle marchait en rond devant le miroir. Les choses allaient probablement changer radicalement. Tout ce qu'il savait allait s'effacer… l'effet papillon. Quand il serait de retour dans son salon, l'Evil Queen ne serait peut-être jamais née. Regina ne serait peut-être qu'une diseuse de bonne aventure ou une sorcière conseillant un roi ou une reine. Il sourit en l'imaginant protéger Snow White. La situation serait particulièrement ironique. Mais il se rappela aussi que son temps était limité. Il devait rapidement obtenir le pardon de Cora.

\- Tu veux qu'on soit une famille, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est ce dont on parle depuis toute à l'heure.

\- Alors aide-moi à corrigé une erreur que j'ai commise.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aide-moi à retrouver un bébé que j'ai abandonné.

Zelena ! Oh non. Il ne voulait pas aller à Oz et perdre un temps précieux. Il n'avait qu'à mentir et dire qu'elle était morte. Cora n'en saurait jamais rien. Mais le magicien lui avait bien dit qu'il ne devait pas créer de nouveaux problèmes. Il réfléchit une seconde à ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir.

\- Je te propose un marché, annonça-t-il alors qu'elle le fixait de ses yeux magnifiques. Je te montre ta fille et toi tu me pardonnes.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te pardonne ? Tu n'as rien fait.

\- Oh si. Je n'ai pas eu la force de t'éloigner de ta soif de pouvoir.

\- Mais… mais que dis-tu ?

\- Je sais très bien que tu vas me laisser pour Henry malgré ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es une femme de caractère. Tu sais ce que tu veux. Et ce que tu veux, c'est le pouvoir. Tu ne changeras jamais.

\- Mon pauvre Rumple. Je croyais que _tu_ savais ce que tu voulais. Je t'ai choisi et tu me rejettes ! Es-tu sûr de me vouloir ?demanda-t-elle confuse.

\- Bien sûr, conclut-il en s'approchant du miroir et en lui glissant une main dans le creux des reins.

Il inspira profondément et fit un geste circulaire. Une image apparut. Celle d'une enfant d'une année emmitouflée dans une couverture en laine dans une modeste chaumière. Une femme au visage doux brassait la soupe dans le chaudron et semblait fredonner une chansonnette pour la petite.

\- Ton enfant s'appelle Zelena. Elle a été recueillie par un couple de paysans à Oz. Elle n'a pas l'air malheureuse.

\- Que sais-tu de son avenir ?

\- Elle deviendra une très grande sorcière mais serait affreusement jalouse de sa sœur et triste de ne pas t'avoir connue. Maintenant que tu l'as vue, me pardonnes-tu ?

\- Elle a des pouvoirs magiques ? Je la veux ! s'exclama-t-elle en ignorant sa requête.

\- Ce n'est pas une poupée, _dearie_. Un enfant demande des sacrifices. Es-tu prête à les faire ?

\- On l'élèvera ensemble, proposa-t-elle.

\- D'accord, mais n'oublie pas Regina, rappela-t-il. C'est elle qui est importante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. On aura notre enfant.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? insista-t-il.

\- Emmène-nous d'abord à Oz.

Ils se rendirent à Oz grâce au chapeau de Jefferson. D'ailleurs, ce gredin faisait payer ses prestations de plus en plus chères. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maisonnette qui était plongée dans la nuit. Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la pièce unique qui sentait la paille, la soupe de légumes et le feu. Cora prit délicatement l'enfant qui dormait dans son lit entre la cheminée et le lit de ses parents dans ses bras. Elle fit un signe de la tête et ils s'en allèrent tout aussi discrètement.

\- Elle est magnifique, dit la maman en regardant sa progéniture la larme à l'œil une fois dehors.

\- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Rester à Oz est hors de question. Tu dois retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée sinon mon plan va échouer.

\- Qu'importe ton plan. L'essentiel, c'est d'être ensemble.

Ses mots lui parvinrent telle une dague en plein cœur. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer que son plan pour retrouver son fils ne comptait pas ?

\- Tu as ce que tu veux. Maintenant, c'est à toi d'honorer notre contrat, rappela-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire qui cachait une arrière pensée mauvaise. Il sentit qu'elle allait se débarrasser de lui.

\- Je t'ai promis ton enfant. Tu ne l'as pas encore. Donc, tu devras patienter avant que… je te pardonne, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire cela ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu dois me pardonner ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Es-tu pressé ? demanda-t-elle avec son sourire diabolique.

\- Oui, je suis pressé. Pardonne-moi sinon mon fils mourra.

\- Donc quelqu'un te contrôle. Je croyais que le Dark One avait son libre arbitre.

\- Cora…

\- Allons chez toi, dit-elle en reposant Zelena devant la porte d'entrée.

La petite se mit à pleurer et à agiter les bras. Elle se sentait certainement abandonnée. Rumple eut pitié et la prit dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard noir à sa mère. Il berça l'enfant pour la calmer et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Lorsqu'elle se fut apaisée, il ouvrit la porte et remit Zelena dans son lit.

\- Tu es une très mauvaise mère, accusa-t-il.

\- Tu n'as qu'à la garder si tu le souhaites. Après tout, tu voulais ma première née. Tu peux la rebaptiser Regina.

\- Tu es vraiment mauvaise. Ton cœur va s'assombrir. Tu auras un grand vide. Et ce vide, c'est l'amour.

\- L'amour est une faiblesse, mon cher, cracha-t-elle.

\- Non au contraire. C'est une force. Ne le sens-tu pas dans ton cœur ?

Cora éclata de rire. Il parlait comme une bonne fée ! Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'elle n'avait plus son cœur ? Elle avait profité du moment où il était allé chercher le Chapelier pour se l'arracher et le mettre en lieu sûr.

\- Et si tu avais raison ? dit-elle en le fixant après s'être calmée. Vas chercher ma fille. On va en faire une grande sorcière qui terrorisera tout le royaume.

Rumple sourit. Il avait réussi à convaincre Cora de reprendre Zelena et de lui offrir son amour. Il avait fait sa bonne action. Il remit le bébé dans les bras de sa mère et attendit. Il attendait qu'elle lui pardonne. Une fois qu'il serait reparti, les deux femmes pourraient retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée grâce au chapeau. Mais rien ne se passa. Cora murmurait de douces paroles à sa fille et l'ignorait totalement.

\- Me pardonnes-tu ? demanda-t-il un peu angoissé par le temps qu'il perdait.

\- Chut, ne brise pas cet instant ô combien important.

Soudain, un cri strident leur parvint depuis la maisonnette. Quelqu'un alluma une bougie puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Mon bébé ! On a volé mon bébé ! cria la femme avec son bonnet de nuit en lin.

\- Tue-les, ordonna Cora à Rumple.

Il ne lui obéit pas, mais les figea sur place d'un geste de la main.

\- Pourquoi les tuer ? demanda-t-il une fois le silence revenu.

\- Parce qu'ils ont enlevé ma fille.

Rumple eut un énorme fou-rire. Quelle belle hypocrite elle pouvait faire !

\- Oh non, _dearie_. Au contraire. Ils l'ont sauvée. Ils l'ont recueillie, nourrie, protégée et je suppose qu'ils lui ont donné beaucoup d'amour. Et toi, la mère modèle, tu veux les remercier en les tuant ?

\- Je ne te comprends plus. N'es-tu pas censé être l'être le plus démoniaque de tous les royaumes magiques ? N'es-tu pas le seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi as-tu tant de compassion envers ces gueux ?

\- Disons que…

Il réfléchissait à la réponse la plus appropriée à donner pour ne pas perdre la face. Elle avait raison. Il était le Dark One et non la Fée Bleue.

\- Pour asseoir son pouvoir, il faut imposer le respect par la crainte, certes, expliqua-t-il. Mais tuer des paysans ne sert à rien. Personne ne saura jamais qui les a assassinés. Il faut savoir choisir ses victimes.

\- Alors tuons tout le village et laissons un survivant pour qu'il repende la nouvelle, proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Les meurtres de masse n'apportent rien de bon, répliqua-t-il en fronçant le nez et en tordant sa bouche. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu l'enseignes à Regina. Ce qui risque de se passer, c'est que tout un royaume cherche à nous éliminer.

\- Mais tu es le plus puissant ! Tu les écraseras comme de simples insectes.

\- Certes, mais nul n'est infaillible.

\- On peut donc te tuer ?

\- Ah non ! Tu ne connaîtras pas les faiblesses du monstre ! Maintenant, je vais leur effacer la mémoire, dit-il en pointant le couple du doigt. Ensuite, on s'en va.

D'un geste de la main, il leur effaça leurs souvenirs et les renvoya dans leur lit.

\- Problème résolu. Maintenant, pardonne-moi, exigea-t-il.

\- Pas maintenant. Tu vois bien que je la berce, répondit Cora en tenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Rumple fit les cent pas. Il était énervé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Il avait fait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Pourquoi les femmes adoraient-elles le faire souffrir ?

\- Je vais la changer, lança Cora avec un sourire mielleux.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s'assit sous un arbre pour patienter et contempla les étoiles. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et appuya sa tête sur sa main droite, puis soupira lourdement. Il se demandait si Belle pouvait le voir. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il sentait son cœur se serrer. Il l'avait perdue et était sur le point de perdre son fils pour toujours. Jamais il n'arriverait à se faire pardonner de Cora dans les temps. La rose avait certainement perdu tous ses pétales. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-il revenir dans son salon et découvrir une réalité alternée ou allait-il rester là, à Oz, avec Cora et Zelena ?

Il regarda la cour devant la maisonnette. Elle était toujours déserte. Il se leva et partit à la recherche de Cora. Elle n'était ni dans la maison ni dans les alentours. Paniqué, il se mit à l'appeler mais seulement son écho lui répondait. Affolé, il se rendit à la porte… qui n'était plus là !

\- Cora ! hurla-t-il.

Cette petite vicieuse était partie avec Zelena et l'avait abandonné à Oz ! Telle fille, telle mère ! Mais là, la situation était plus dramatique. Il n'avait pas obtenu son pardon. Il se mit à réfléchir. Il devait trouver un moyen de repartir : une baguette, un miroir, une tornade. Il tapait frénétiquement sa tempe avec ses doigts. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Soudainement, il eut une idée.

\- Les pantoufles ! Je dois trouver le magicien d'Oz.

Il trouva facilement le chemin de briques jaunes qui menait à la Cité d'Émeraude. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que quelqu'un l'appelait. C'était Cora qui revenait en courant.

\- Viens, on rentre, lança-t-elle essoufflée en lui saisissant la main.

\- Tu es revenue ? demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Tu as raison. L'amour est une force ! Je t'aime ! Nous sommes une famille.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'était impossible. En s'approchant de la porte, il vit qu'un mort jonchait le sol.

\- Un paysan, lança-t-elle en haussant son épaule gauche.

Elle avait bien retenu la règle du chapeau. Ils franchirent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans la Forêt Enchantée. Elle prit l'enfant qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps au pied d'un arbre et la mit dans les bras du sorcier.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi si je veux que ceux qui m'ont humiliée paient. Je vais épouser Henry. Mais tu auras quand même mon premier enfant. Je te confie Zelena. Visiblement, elle ne m'aime pas.

\- Je le savais. Tu ne changeras jamais. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, souffla-t-il, submergé par la colère et la déception.

Il posa la tête de la petite Zelena contre sa poitrine pour la réconforter. Les pleurs cessèrent presque immédiatement. Apparemment, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

\- Au contraire, dit-elle en lui retirant une mèche tombée sur son visage. Je t'aime et c'est pour cette raison que je me suis arrachée le cœur… Pour ne plus m'arrêter avant que ceux qui m'ont humiliée soient à genou. Notre marché est caduc car je ne porterai jamais ton enfant. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, murmura-t-il déçu. Me pardonnes-tu ?

C'était sans doute sa dernière tentative désespérée. Elle se retourna et le fixa de ses grands yeux bruns. Était-elle en train de changer d'avis ? Elle s'approcha de lui à grands pas et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Oui Rumple. Je te pardonne.

De retour dans le présent dans son salon, il resta dubitatif. Il était donc devenu le père adoptif de Zelena. Comment la sorcière avait-elle évolué ? Était-elle devenue la Wicked Witch ? Quelle était leur relation ? Et Cora ? Était-elle devenue encore plus avide de pouvoir que la Cora qu'il connaissait ? Avait-elle créé la monstrueuse Evil Queen en tuant son fiancé ou avait-elle enfin décidé que sa fille avait droit au bonheur ? Cette modification du passé devait avoir eut une importance capitale sur les événements présents.

Il serait bien allé au village pour savoir ce qui se passait mais son regard s'arrêta sur la rose. Il ne lui restait que quatre pétales. Le temps pressait. Il avait encore deux épreuves à accomplir. Regina en faisait partie et était certainement la dernière. Mais qui était l'avant-dernière ? Qui avait-il offensé plus que Cora mais moins que Regina ? Qui qu'elle fut, il devait agir vite. Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la lettre, on frappa à la porte.

\- Ça va, ça va. Je sais qu'il me reste peu de temps, vieux fripon, ronchonna-t-il dans le couloir en frappant le sol avec ses talons.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la lourde porte, il découvrit Charming, la main sur son épée, et Snow White qui semblait particulièrement inquiète.

\- Que puis-je pour vous… _encore_. Mais faites vite, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, tonna-t-il.

\- C'est à propos de Regina et de ses menaces, lança Charming.

Ah donc l'Evil Queen existait ! Cora avait dû bien la mettre en colère. Avait-elle tué Daniel ou commis un acte encore plus terrible ? Quoi qu'il en fût, le présent ne semblait pas si différent de ce qu'il connaissait.

\- Dites-nous ce que vous savez, insista Snow.

\- Tout à un prix, annonça-t-il, las.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda la princesse.

\- Le nom de ton enfant à naître.

\- Pas question ! lança Charming sans attendre.

\- Accordé ! dit Snow, visiblement nerveuse. Que sais-tu ?

\- La Reine a créé une malédiction puissante, mentit-il. Et elle arrive. Bientôt, nous serons tous en prison. Cette prison sera le temps. Le temps sera arrêté et nous serons tous coincés... Un endroit horrible où tous ce que nous aimons nous sera retiré. Nous souffrirons pour l'éternité pendant que la Reine triomphera ! démontra-t-il théâtralement.

Au fond de lui, il jubilait. Les deux idiots étaient tétanisés et gobaient tout ce qu'il racontait. Enfin, s'il échouait dans les prochaines épreuves, c'était ce qui arriverait de toute façon !

\- Fini les fins heureuses, avertit-il gravement, les fixant à tour de rôle avec ses grands yeux reptiliens.

Comme il adorait les faire paniquer ! Ce spectacle allait le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions pour sa prochaine épreuve. Il en avait besoin après le désastre « Cora ».

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous ? Rien du tout.

\- Qui peut ?

\- Cette petite chose dans ton ventre, confia-t-il en approchant son index gauche du ventre arrondi de Snow.

Charming lui asséna un coup sur la main pour qu'il la retire.

\- La prochaine fois, je la coupe, menaça-t-il.

Encore un qui voulait lui couper la main gauche ! Pourquoi tout le monde voulait-il le faire ressembler à Hook ? Peut-être était-ce un moyen de lui faire payer ses mauvaises actions ?

\- Mettez l'enfant en sécurité. Et quand il aura atteint…, il ferma les yeux pour obtenir une vision, ses 28 ans, il reviendra. Il te retrouvera. Et la bataille finale commencera ! annonça-t-il avec son rire de psychopathe et en ouvrant tout grand la bouche.

Snow et Charming en avaient assez entendu. Ils se retournèrent et partirent.

\- Eh ! Attendez ! Je veux son nom ! leur hurla-t-il. Je veux son nom à elle !

\- C'est un garçon, répondit Charming.

\- Mais Snow, tu sais que j'ai raison. C'est une fille. Dis-moi son nom, demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Emma, dit-elle après une longue hésitation. Elle s'appellera Emma.

\- Emma, répéta-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Emma, cette blonde qu'il avait rencontrée lors de sa troisième épreuve, la mère de son petit-fils et qui fréquentait cette crapule de Hook. Une fois débarrassé de ses visiteurs, il retourna dans son salon. Il avait réussi à faire peur à Snow et Charming. S'il échouait avec les deux dernières femmes, il se retrouverait dans le même monde que Bae mais il fallait impérativement que la Sauveuse soit envoyée dans ce monde avant que Regina ne lance sa malédiction. Sinon, cette dernière ne serait jamais brisée. Avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, il se prépara une potion de courage* composée d'alcool et d'épices. Il but son verre cul sec et inspira un grand coup. Il saisit l'enveloppe jaunâtre qui trônait sur sa table et arracha le cachet de cire rouge sombre.

« Regina »

*Recette de la potion de courage pour 50cl issue du livre « La cuisine des elfes, des dragons, des hobbits et autres créatures fantastiques » : 1 gousse de vanille, 4 étoiles de badiane, 3 bâtons de cannelle, 35cl d'alcool à 35° et 15cl de vin blanc sec.

* * *

 **Avez-vous passé un bon moment? Faites-le savoir :) Je me ferai une joie de lire votre commentaire.**


	10. Regina

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Rumple va devoir demander à Regina de lui pardonner. Ce chapitre reprend plusieurs scènes d'épisodes mythiques des saisons 2 et 3. Robin sera présent et donc, il y aura du OQ ! Et une scène très humoristique inédite dans la série. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Regina**

Rumple était dans son salon, face à son miroir en train de fermer et d'ouvrir ses mains tout en avançant ses coudes comme pour encourager quelqu'un à pousser une autre personne. Soudain, il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il secoua son index droit et sa tête en espérant que Regina ne pousse pas sa mère à travers le miroir qu'il lui avait offert pour son mariage.

\- Non, non, non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Mais il avait réagi trop tard. La future mariée avait poussé sa mère aux Pays des Merveilles. Il avait échoué. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pour quelle raison la demande de pardon intervenait à ce moment-ci alors que Regina ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Devait-elle lui pardonner ce qu'il allait faire dans le futur comme pour Emma Swan ? Mais alors, à quoi avait servi ses actes lors des épreuves avec Cora et Zelena ? Était-ce pour tester sa perspicacité ? Cora était donc devenue cette mère tyrannique malgré ses avertissements. Où était Zelena ? Quelle était son rôle à présent ? Connaissait-elle sa demi-sœur ? Regina était-elle l'épreuve à ne surtout pas rater ? Il avait l'impression que tout le futur allait se jouer sur le « cas Regina ». Avant d'agir, il voulait tâter le terrain. Dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait la Reine ?

Il était assis au bout de l'immense table en bois de Regina. Cette dernière dégustait un copieux repas qui aurait pu nourrir tout un village. Quel gaspillage. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait le voir. Il était caché par un cygne rôti. Un cygne rôti ! Quelle ironie ! Il ne put retenir un petit rire. Regina sursauta et manqua de renverser du vin sur sa robe blanche qui ressemblait à une chemise de nuit.

\- Pars, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix grave.

La pauvre petite semblait avoir eu une rude journée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas daigné venir à sa leçon de magie.

\- Je ne suis plus certaine de vouloir aller à tes leçons, s'interrogea-t-elle. Je ne veux pas d'un futur qui ressemble à…

\- A quoi ? demanda-t-il avec douceur en s'approchant.

\- A toi, répondit-elle durement.

Il fut choqué par cet aveu. Mais rassuré. Il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il l'éloigne des ténèbres. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il y parvienne. Il avait juste devant lui la possibilité de détruire tout son travail. Tout ce qu'il avait minutieusement préparé pour retrouver Baelfire. Il allait donc jouer avec le feu. S'il éloignait Regina de sa vengeance et qu'il ne réussissait pas les deux dernières épreuves, il ne retrouverait jamais son fils.

\- Je suis la reine mais… mais je suis comme prisonnière avec un mari dont le cœur appartient encore à sa défunte épouse et sa fille insipide, se plaignit-elle, pleine de haine. C'est intolérable. Je n'ai rien à faire et nulle part où aller.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre.

\- J'ai besoin de liberté. J'ai besoin d'options.

\- Tu en as… dit-il en hésitant.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu penses que tu assistes à un banquet, dégustant toutes sortes de plats. Un peu d'amour, un peu de danse. Mais ce que tu ne réalises pas, c'est que… tu es… le festin. Et les Ténèbres t'ont goûtée.

\- Tu es ignoble ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Quitte mon château !

\- Les Ténèbres aiment le goût que tu as, _dearie_. Peu importe l'amertume. Et maintenant qu'elles ont commencé le repas, elles veulent le finir. Tu ne peux plus échapper à ton destin… comme ce misérable volatile, dit-il en pointant le cygne du doigt.

Il fit quelques pas en s'éloignant de la table. Il voulait la laisser réfléchir sans la regarder.

\- A moins que…

\- Que quoi ? demanda-t-elle passablement agacée.

\- Que tu décides de retirer les plats du festin, dit-il en se retournant.

\- Comment ?

Il s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur, la fixant avec un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui alimente ta colère ?

\- Snow, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents. C'est elle qui m'a rendue si malheureuse.

\- Oh non _dearie_. Tu fais fausse route !

\- Bien sûr que c'est à cause d'elle, insista la Reine.

\- Demande à ton cœur. Il connait la réponse. A demain !

\- Attends !

\- Ne soit pas en retard, titilla-t-il avant de disparaître.

Il savait que la fée Clochette allait lui rendre visite. Elle allait utiliser de la poudre de fée pour lui montrer son grand amour. Mais effrayée, Regina allait refuser de le rencontrer. Après cette entrevue, il espérait qu'elle fasse le bon choix.

\- Alors, _dearie_ ? Que t'as dit ton cœur ? demanda-t-il le lendemain.

\- Que je ne suis rien sans ma colère. Je veux détruire Snow White ! cria-t-elle.

\- Oh tellement de rage, observa-t-il. Si seulement tu pouvais l'utiliser pour quelque chose d'utile.

\- Tes leçons sont vaines. Tu es un mauvais professeur, lança-t-elle.

\- Plaît-il ? Tu n'es pas satisfaite ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Mes progrès sont trop lents. Je veux me venger tout de suite.

\- Pour atteindre la perfection, il faut s'entraîner. Cela prend du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

\- Apprends-moi à arracher les cœurs. Comme ma mère !

\- Ma chère Regina…

Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il prit place sur la table pour lui faire face.

\- L'autre jour, tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas être comme moi. C'est un choix. Mais aujourd'hui, tu fais exactement… le contraire. Ne voulais-tu pas avoir ta fin heureuse ?

\- C'est la tête de Snow White sur une pique, ma fin heureuse, dit-elle agacée.

\- Qu'as-tu ressenti quand tu as ouvert… la porte de cette taverne ?

Elle sauta de la chaise. Elle était troublée. Comment savait-il que la fée Clochette l'avait emmenée là-bas ?

\- Du… du bonheur, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Tu vois… ce n'est pas si difficile. Maintenant… dit-il en se levant. Réfléchis bien. Veux-tu devenir l'Evil Queen toute puissante qui terrorise tout son peuple afin de capturer et de tuer Snow White qui elle… est adorée de tous… Enfin si tu réussis… rien n'est moins sûre… Et qu'auras-tu au final ? Tu le devines ?

\- Je serai enfin heureuse !

Elle était déroutante. La pauvre petite ne voyait pas ce qui se trouvait sous son nez. Il s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage, la dévisageant.

\- Tu ne connaîtras jamais le bonheur et auras un grand vide dans ton cœur, dit-il gravement en plongeant son regard dans le sien et en appuyant son index entre ses seins. Les Ténèbres t'auront dévorée. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Mais quels choix ai-je ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les bras.

\- L'amour ou les ténèbres.

\- Tu parles comme Clochette !

Lui ? Parler comme Clochette ? C'était une bonne blague. Il ne put que ricaner. Il s'imagina avec un collant vert et des ailes. C'était ridicule.

\- Rappelle-toi ce que tu ressentais quand tu étais amoureuse de… de…

\- Daniel, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Daniel.

\- Jamais je ne le ressentirai à nouveau. Il était mon amour véritable et il est mort ! rappela-t-elle douloureusement. Mort à cause de Snow !

\- On peut aimer plus qu'une fois, _dearie_.

\- Que connais-tu à l'amour ? s'étonna Regina.

\- Plus que ce que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Mais là n'est pas la question. Revenons-en à toi.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Je te propose un marché, annonça-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il fit plusieurs pas dans la pièce pour rassembler ses idées. En voyant l'horloge contre le mur, il se souvint que le temps pressait.

\- Je te prouve que l' _amour_ est ce qui te manque en t'aidant à connaître ton prétendant et en échange… tu me pardonnes de t'avoir entraînée, disons… sur un mauvais chemin.

\- Tu perds ton temps, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Laisse-moi au moins essayer avant de juger.

Rumple ouvrit avec fracas la porte d'une des pièces qu'il détestait le plus dans son château. Dans un coin, un homme était prêt à en découdre avec lui. Ses poings étaient serrés et ses genoux fléchis.

\- N'ait crainte fripouille. Je ne vais rien te faire, dit le Dark One en verrouillant la porte par magie.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda l'homme vêtu d'une cape.

\- Que tu me rendes un petit service.

\- Je ne traite pas avec les démons.

Rumple ricana et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

\- Tu vas faire ce que je dis ou toi et tes Joyeux Compagnons serez pendus hauts et courts ! Maintenant, Robin de Locksley, tu vas m'écouter, annonça-t-il toujours en se déplaçant lentement dans la pièce. Tu vois ce baquet plein d'eau vers la fenêtre ? Je veux que tu prennes un bain.

\- Pourquoi prendrai-je un bain chez toi ? s'étonna le voleur.

\- Parce que tu sens _affreusement_ mauvais et que les femmes n'aiment pas cela.

\- Les femmes ? demanda Robin interloqué. Tu organises un bal chez toi ?

Rumple ne put retenir un fou-rire. Il tenta d'imaginer la scène avec les dix femmes qu'il avait offensées, dansant dans sa grande salle. Laquelle voudrait l'assassiner en premier ? Il hésitait entre Milah et Zelena.

\- Hier soir, une ravissante jeune femme t'a vu à la taverne, expliqua-t-il. Mais elle n'a pas trouvé la force de s'approcher de toi.

\- Une jeune femme ? Qui est-elle ?

\- Une femme d'une beauté saisissante, intelligente et bien élevée. Elle est de bonne famille et est visiblement tombée sous ton charme.

\- Sais-tu qui je suis ? Elle n'acceptera jamais de vivre avec un hors la loi.

\- Oh, _dearie_ , tu sous-estimes le pouvoir de l'amour. Fais en sorte qu'elle tombe dans tes bras.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à voir dans cette histoire ? Cette fille t'a demandé de m'ensorceler ?

\- Je dois dire que c'est très tentant... Je propose que vous vous rencontriez et discutiez tous les deux. Elle est un peu timide alors soit délicat. En es-tu capable ?

\- Qu'as-tu à y gagner ?

\- Moi ? Pas grand-chose. Mais le royaume… tout. Alors ne me déçois pas.

Rumple s'éloigna et lui jeta un savon jaune qu'il attrapa en vol.

\- Je reviendrai te chercher… quand cette bougie se sera éteinte, dit-il en l'allumant d'un geste de la main. Frotte bien sous les bras et derrière les oreilles, ricana-t-il. Il y a des habits propres à ta taille sur la chaise à ta droite.

Une fois le Dark One parti, Robin tenta de se sauver par la fenêtre. Il s'acharna sur la poignée en fer forgé mais elle était coincée. Il prit alors le savon et le jeta contre le vitrail jaune. Mais au lieu de le briser, le savon revint en arrière et heurta le voleur à l'épaule. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte mais cette dernière était tout aussi récalcitrante. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire… sauf la baignoire ! Il soupira et retira ses guenilles souillées par des mois à traquer les carrosses royaux dans la forêt.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement avant même que la bougie ne soit éteinte. Robin sursauta et de l'eau sauta par-dessus bord.

\- Sors d'ici ! tonna le voleur en brandissant la brosse pour le dos. Le temps n'est pas écoulé.

Rumple ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant la panique dans le regard du bandit. Il l'aurait bien laissé patauger une heure de plus mais le temps était compté.

\- Je venais m'assurer que tu tiennes bien parole. Après tout, les voleurs sont des menteurs.

\- J'ai un code, rappela-t-il avec fierté.

\- Excellent… je vois que l'eau est pleine de saletés. Je vais la changer, annonça le sorcier.

\- Pas question ! Je ne sortirai pas de là tant que tu seras là !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes.

Il se retourna et changea l'eau par magie. Puis pour ne pas embarrasser son hôte, s'éloigna et s'appuya contre le mur, avançant les jambes qu'il croisa.

\- Arrête de me regarder ! gronda le voleur. Je suis nu dans ta baignoire.

\- Je ne vois que ta tête et ton torse. Et non, je ne vois pas à travers le bois. Alors arrête de croire n'importe quoi ! Reprenons notre discussion à propos de ta mission… La femme en question est en train de devenir petit à petit… comment te dire. Son cœur se remplit de vengeance et de haine jour après jour. Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas, elle deviendra… une menace pour tout le royaume.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est une sorcière ! Jamais je ne donnerai mon cœur à une telle personne.

\- Elle pratique la magie mais elle n'est pas une sorcière. Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Sache qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise mais pourrait le devenir. Seul toi peux atteindre son cœur et la faire redevenir la femme douce et passionnée qu'elle était.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es son amour véritable ! confessa Rumple.

\- C'est impossible.

\- La poudre de fée ne ment pas, assura-t-il.

\- La poudre de fée ? Tu crois à la magie blanche ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je pratique la magie noire que je ne crois pas à la magie blanche.

\- Que se passera-t-il si j'échoue ? demanda Robin.

\- Elle deviendra la personne la plus maléfique de tous les royaumes magiques. Elle sera tellement dévorée par les Ténèbres qu'elle lancera une puissante malédiction qui nous fera perdre tout ce que nous aimons. Le temps sera figé et nous ne pourrons rien faire. Nous souffrirons pour l'éternité. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, retournes dans ta forêt, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Tu peux t'en aller.

\- Non ! Je le ferai. J'irai lui parler. Quel est son nom ?

\- Regina.

Le visage de Robin changea de couleur à l'évocation de ce nom. Il devait tomber amoureux de la Reine ! Sa mission semblait presque impossible.

Rumple avait envoyé une de ses colombes délivré un message à Regina. « Rendez-vous près du lac sous l'arbre de l'espoir après le coucher du soleil. »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Rumple ? soupira la Reine.

Néanmoins, elle sortit du château alors que le soleil léchait l'horizon, s'assurant préalablement que le roi soit endormi. Elle camoufla son abondante chevelure sous une étole argentée déjouant la surveillance des gardes et se rendit au rendez-vous. Alors qu'elle pensait retrouver son lutin maléfique, elle aperçut l'homme au tatouage de lion, appuyé contre le tronc. Il la fixait de son regard de braise. Son visage lui inspirait confiance. Il semblait être quelqu'un de fort et de courageux. Mais elle ignorait s'il la comprendrait comme Daniel le faisait. Elle resta figée devant cette apparition. Elle voulait fuir mais une petite voix lui disait de le rejoindre. Sans réfléchir, elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

Rumple observait la scène de loin, sous les arbres, caché par des arbustes bien garnis. Il espérait de tout cœur que Regina laisse ses sentiments la guider. Si elle trouvait le bonheur, il ne pourrait plus l'utiliser pour lancer le sort noir. Il eut un pincement au cœur, car tout son travail méticuleux allait disparaître sous cet arbre par cette chaude nuit d'été. L'espoir de retrouver Baelfire était presque nul. Il savait qu'il était sur le « cas Regina » depuis bien trop longtemps. La rose avait certainement perdus ces derniers pétales. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû rassembler son courage et demander pardon à Regina dès qu'il l'avait vue au lieu de perdre du temps en attendant que Clochette agisse ou en forçant Robin à prendre un bain. Une larme chaude coula lentement sur sa joue. Son fils était perdu pour toujours. Mais il avait au moins rendu sa fin heureuse à Regina.

\- Pardonne-moi Bae, murmura-t-il en regardant les étoiles. J'ai échoué.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couple qui s'étreignait passionnément. Il baissa la tête et s'en alla. Il voulait être seul sans voir de personnes heureuses alors que son cœur se brisait à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

\- Rumplestiltskin !

Il se retourna en entendant la douce voix de Regina l'appeler. Elle courait en tenant sa robe encombrante à deux mains dans sa direction avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Un sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis très longtemps. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça fortement.

\- Merci ! Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Tu avais raison. La mort de Snow n'est pas ma fin heureuse.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, répondit-il avec la voix étranglée.

\- Tu… tu pleures ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur alors qu'il détourna le regard.

\- J'ai… j'ai perdu un être cher ce soir.

\- J'en suis navrée, dit-elle en compatissant.

\- C'est là que nos chemins se séparent, dit-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas, la tête basse.

\- Attends ! On avait un accord, tu te souviens ?

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance.

\- Si, au contraire. Tu m'as prouvé que l'amour était ce qui me manquait. A mon tour de te donner ce que tu veux.

Il inspira profondément et s'approcha d'elle en séchant sa joue avec sa manche. Regina lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Rumplestiltskin, je te pardonne de m'avoir entraînée sur un mauvais chemin.

Une fois revenu dans son salon, il fit quelques pas, pensif. S'il avait réussi à empêcher Regina de devenir l'Evil Queen, il en était donc fini de sa vendetta contre Snow White et elle n'accepterait jamais de lancer le sort noir. Elle devait certainement batifoler avec Robin des Bois et avait peut-être aussi commencé à créer une descendance. Néanmoins, il ne savait toujours pas ce que Zelena était devenue. Toutes ses actions, avaient-elles modifié le passé ? S'il avait raison, à quoi bon ouvrir la dernière enveloppe et stresser pour se faire pardonner ? Il se demandait d'ailleurs qui était la dernière femme. Il fixa l'enveloppe et réfléchit. Il ne restait que la Fée Bleue. Le dernier pétale tenait à peine à la rose. Il ne lui restait certainement que quelques heures. Il prit une grande respiration et ouvrit malgré tout l'enveloppe délicatement, agrippant la lettre avec son pouce et son index. Il ferma les yeux et tira lentement le papier. Il rouvrit l'œil droite et se sentit rassuré.

« Belle »

* * *

 **Avez-vous bien ri? Ou pleurer? N'hésiter pas à partager votre opinion sur ce chapitre.**


	11. Belle

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic qui je l'espère, vous plaira. Après avoir lu tous vos commentaires, j'ai décidé d'allonger un peu ce chapitre pour prolonger le plaisir. Cette histoire a été écrite en juillet et toute ressemblance avec les événements de la 5A ne sont que le fruit du hasard! Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont encouragée et fait chaud au coeur. Je vous laisse savourer les dernières lignes et attends avec impatience votre feedback J Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Belle**

\- Belle, dit-il en lisant l'inscription sur la lettre avec douceur.

Il était toujours dans son salon assis dans son fauteuil, le parchemin dans sa main.

\- Belle ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

Il était toujours au même endroit avec pour seul interlocuteur son propre écho. Il fronça le nez alors que son regard s'attardait sur les cinq lettres manuscrites. La personne qui les avait inscrites sur ce bout de papier avait un poignet d'une rare souplesse. La plume avait certainement entamé une danse gracieuse. Gracieuse comme quand sa petite Belle montait les escaliers du château. Il secoua sa tête et revint à la réalité, fixant le parchemin.

\- Eh magicien de pacotille ! ça ne marche pas ! cria-t-il dans la pièce.

Il reposa la lettre sur sa table et réfléchit. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas retrouver dans une situation déjà vécue comme pour les autres femmes ? Il était bien embêté car Belle était morte depuis un an. Comment pourrait-il lui demander pardon ?

\- Sa tombe ! Il faut que je la trouve. Allons trouver ce brave Maurice, annonça-t-il gaiement à lui-même.

Mais en se levant, il tapa la table de son genou, faisant trembler la rose. Son cœur eu un raté en voyant le pétale osciller dangereusement. Il en eut le souffle coupé et ses yeux étaient écarquillés à leur paroxysme. Il semblait s'être changé en statue de pierre. Puis il relâcha son plexus solaire et traversa son front perlé de sueur de sa main voyant la rose immobile et le pétale toujours bien accroché.

Maurice et ses hommes étaient penchés sur une vieille carte en cuir jaune de la région mettant apparemment au point une tactique pour vaincre un ennemi en déplaçant des soldats en bois. Ils murmuraient comme s'ils craignaient que leur ennemi ne les entende. Rumple était assis sur le trône en bois sombre et les observait en silence, le majeur appuyé contre ses lèvres. Il avait envie de rigoler et de les voir sursauter en faisant une blague de mauvais goût.

\- Alors, on prépare une petite guéguerre et on ne me dit rien ? lança le sorcier avec sa voix aiguë pour attirer l'attention.

Il avait réussi son coup. Les cinq hommes avaient eu peur et firent volte face, la main sur leurs épées. La peur se lisait sur dans leurs regards. Ils haletaient bruyamment et des goutes de sueurs glissaient le long de leurs joues trop grasses. Ce spectacle l'amusait. Il adorait être craint.

\- Voyons, vous ne voulez pas me défier, dit-il en se levant lentement du siège.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Maurice qui avait une sale mine. On ne vous a pas appelé. Fichez le camp, Bête.

Il prit son air choqué, toujours en avançant lentement dans la pièce. Il fit un pas vers un des hommes de Maurice qui ne put que reculer devant la présence du monstre qu'il était. Rumple fixa l'homme qui semblait se décomposer devant lui. Cette scène l'amusait grandement mais il avait autre chose à faire.

\- Je ne suis pas venu vous chercher des noises ou vous aidez à vaincre une poignée de gueux en colère… Je suis venu pour Belle, dit-il en tournant la tête en direction du seigneur de ces lieux.

\- C'est une plaisanterie. Comment osez-vous venir ici après ce que vous lui avez fait ? accusa son père.

\- Ce que je lui ai fait ? Et vous alors ? N'avez-vous pas honte ? Vous l'avez rejetée, dit-il le plus calmement possible en le fixant, retenant sa colère.

\- Mais…

\- C'est à cause de vous si elle n'est plus là ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je l'ai bien traitée ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Belle n'est plus chez vous ?

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! cracha le Dark One qui mourrait d'envie de le transformer en escargot et de l'écraser.

\- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Belle depuis qu'elle est partie avec vous, expliqua le seigneur.

\- Vous mentez ! Vous savez très bien qu'elle s'est jetée de votre tour ! Elle est morte !

Un silence glaça la pièce. Le Dark One était figé, les yeux remplis de fureur et les dents serrées. Ses cheveux tremblotaient et trahissaient la colère qu'il tentait de contenir. Maurice déglutit et fit un pas vers son hôte indésirable.

\- Belle n'est jamais revenue, dit-il doucement.

\- Mais alors…

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, admit le père de sa servante.

Rumple resta interdit. Belle était vivante. Vivante ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il balaya rapidement la pièce de son regard et tourna sur lui-même. Il s'avança gentiment vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur les douves.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée. J'ai quelqu'un à visiter, annonça-t-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda la Reine, blasée quand elle aperçut le sorcier dans sa chambre.

Elle détestait quand il prenait ses aises et apparaissait dans sa chambre sans préavis. Elle tenait à son inimité mais le Dark One ne semblait pas trop adhérer au concept. Il s'approcha de quelques pas en joignant ses doigts, se balançant sur un pied, puis sur l'autre. Elle l'observa en décryptant son langage corporel. Elle comprit de suite qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui et qu'il était sur le point de lui demander quelque chose. Et comme elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle croisa les bras pour lui montrer qu'elle n'entrerait pas dans son jeu.

\- M'assurer que tu ne regrettes rien, chère Regina.

\- Moi ? Regretter quelque chose ? Tu me connais bien mal Rumple.

\- C'est là où tu te trompes. Je te connais ô si bien. Crois-tu sincèrement que jeter le sort noir va te rendre heureuse ?

\- Oui, absolument.

Il n'avait donc pas réussi à l'éloigner des Ténèbres. Il réfléchit une seconde. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais celle de Robin. Il se demandait bien ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle devienne l'Evil Queen. Elle portait une robe volumineuse bleu nuit et avait fait un chignon d'une complexité dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle était au sommet de sa puissance et sa haine envers Snow était sa seule raison de vivre.

Il repensa aux mots du magicien : « si tu échoues, Regina lancera le sort noir. » Et pour qu'elle le lance, il fallait qu'elle devienne l'Evil Queen. Il prit une profonde inspiration quand il réalisa que tout ce qu'il avait fait, tant avec Cora que Zelena ou Regina précédemment avait été vain. L'épreuve à ne pas rater n'était donc pas Regina mais Belle. Pourquoi donc ? Rumple sentit la colère monter en lui. Il détestait qu'on se soit servi de lui comme d'un pantin. Ce magicien l'avait donc forcé à faire des actes qu'il n'aurait pas faits de lui-même. Jamais, il n'aurait été à l'encontre de ses croyances et de sa personnalité. Et jamais il n'aurait mis en péril son plan pour rejoindre Baelfire. Ce magicien n'avait pas intérêt à lui avoir menti ! Sinon, il goûterait à la colère noire du Dark One. Mais d'un autre côté, cette situation l'arrangeait. Il avait de nouveau la possibilité de revoir son fils car il ne pouvait croire qu'il allait résoudre ce cas avant la chute du dernier pétale.

\- C'est là où tu te trompes, _dearie_. Tu seras encore plus malheureuse qu'ici. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de ta famille qui t'aime et de ton _grand amour_ Robin ? demanda-t-il en faisant un grand geste théâtral de la main. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de te venger de Snow White ?

\- Tu crois sincèrement que je suis heureuse avec ma sœur qui répète à longueur de journée qu'elle est meilleure que moi, qui tourne autour de Robin juste pour m'agacer et qui est ta petite préférée aux leçons de magie ?

\- Serais-tu jalouse de Zelena ? s'étonna-t-il de cette ironie du sort.

Il ne put retenir un petit ricanement qui agaça la Reine. Son regard noir en disait long.

\- Depuis que tu m'as prouvé qu'elle était ma sœur, ma vie est un cauchemar. Et… Et elle est bien plus puissante que moi car elle a la magie de ma mère… et la tienne, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de dégoût en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

\- J'ai un secret à te confier, dit-il calmement avant de marquer une pause. Zelena n'est pas… ma fille biologique... Je l'ai adoptée.

\- Tu n'es pas son père ? s'étonna-t-elle. Alors qui est-ce ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Cora ne m'a jamais dit son nom. Mais toi en revanche…

\- Non ! Dis-moi que je rêve… souffla-t-elle dégoûtée.

\- J' _aurai_ s pu être ton père, dit-il juste avant que Regina ne lui assène une claque en plein visage.

Après cet aveu, ils entendirent des pleurs et des pas s'éloigner dans le couloir glacial du château de l'Evil Queen au style architectural bien particulier. Zelena avait tout entendu de leur conversation. Rumple s'en voulait. Il venait de détruire tout le bien qu'il avait fait en offrant un foyer aimant à la jeune sorcière. Elle allait à nouveau le haïr. Et Regina encore plus !

\- On n'en a pas fini, dit Rumple en s'approchant de la porte.

Il s'aventura dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille. Il tenta de localiser les pleurs. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs, il trouva la jeune sorcière agenouillée vers la baie vitrée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Comment avait-il pu être si indélicat et ruiner des années d'efforts en si peu de temps ? Il s'était occupé de Zelena comme de sa propre fille depuis le jour où Cora la lui avait mise dans les bras en rentrant d'Oz. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il lui avait appris à faire une potion de localisation pour retrouver son chat qui s'était enfui du château ou encore des soirées au coin du feu à lui parler de Cora. Mais surtout de quand il lui avait appris à l'âge de neuf ans à se téléporter dans le château. La leçon ressemblait plus à une séance de cache-cache qu'à une séance de magie. Zelena avait souvent eu de la peine à retrouver le salon. Il avait cru qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas ce sort mais la petite coquine voulait juste le faire courir !

Comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne une sorcière maléfique et méprisée avec sa magie noire, il lui avait appris tous ses tours mais en lui montrant comment s'en servir pour faire le bien. Tout s'était passé comme prévu jusqu'à ses 14 ans. Son premier amour l'avait trahie et elle l'avait brûlé vif. Après cet événement, il avait été obligé de l'enfermer dans son château. C'était pour son bien mais Zelena avait commencé à le détester. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard, qu'il lui avait présenté sa petite sœur, déjà mariée au roi Leopold. Et c'était aussi à ce moment-ci qu'elle rencontra sa mère pour la première fois.

\- J'aurai dû te le dire il y a bien longtemps, confessa-t-il en s'approchant de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la cour.

\- Je te déteste, souffla la sorcière entre ses dents. Tu m'as menti depuis toujours.

\- Pardonne-moi. J'ai fait ce que j'ai cru être juste. Je suppose que tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Regina me déteste, mère me déteste et je ne veux plus être avec toi, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

\- Il y a un royaume magique loin de la Forêt Enchantée qui est gouverné par un usurpateur. Cet usurpateur se prétend être un grand magicien, celui qui a été annoncé par une prophétie. Mais il n'en est rien. Le peuple n'attend qu'une seule chose : son vrai souverain. La légende dit qu'il arrivera par une tornade d'un autre monde. Une personne avec d'immenses pouvoirs et qui fera le bien.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Pour te débarrasser de moi ?

\- Cet élu est déjà arrivé une fois là-bas il y a bien longtemps. Mais avant son premier anniversaire, sa mère et son _ami_ sont revenus la chercher. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'élu aille récupérer son trône à la cité d'Emeraude.

Zelena le regardait dubitativement. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il lui racontait. Il s'accroupit et fit un geste brusque. Dans un nuage de fumée rouge, une paire de pantoufles apparut.

\- Elles te permettront de te rendre à Oz. Mets-les et claques des talons trois fois.

Il les posa parterre et elle glissa ses pieds gracieux à l'intérieure. Rumple la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Zelena, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu seras toujours ma petite fille adorée et jamais je ne t'oublierai. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse.

\- Mais… mais ça veut dire qu'on ne se reverra jamais ? demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne claque les talons trois fois. La rouquine disparut dans un nuage vert. Rumple inspira profondément, sécha ses larmes et repartit en direction de la chambre de Regina. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

\- Et Robin ? Ne te rend-il pas heureuse ? demanda-t-il après être entré sans frapper.

Regina était assise à sa coiffeuse, l'observant à travers le miroir. Il réduisit la distance jusqu'à se trouver à moins d'un mètre de la Reine.

\- Je ne serai jamais heureuse tant que je n'aurais pas assouvi ma vengeance, dit-elle avec un regard noir. Prépare-toi à souffrir comme tous les autres.

\- Je suis terrifié ! ironisa-t-il en fouillant dans la boîte à bijoux de la Reine.

\- Ne touche pas à ça ! ordonna-t-elle en fermant brutalement le couvercle, manquant de lui pincer un doigt.

Il sourit et lui tourna autour, comme pour l'analyser. Il pouvait sentir sa colère.

\- La vengeance te rendra peut-être heureuse pendant un instant. Voyant Snow souffrir sous tes yeux, impuissante face à son triste sort. Tu jubileras de plaisir, dit-il en roulant les R pour appuyer ses mots. De façon presque… orgasmique !

\- Tu me dégoûtes, souffla-t-elle en tordant sa bouche.

Sa présence l'importunait tellement qu'elle se leva et s'éloigna.

\- Mais après ? Penses-tu sincèrement être heureuse pour toujours ? dit-il calmement en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de la coiffeuse.

\- Je la verrai souffrir tous les jours, lâcha-t-elle en faisant les cent pas. Et c'est cela qui me rendra heureuse pour toujours.

\- Certes… dit-il en faisant claquer ses paumes sur ses cuisses.

Il se leva et s'approcha à quelques centimètres de Regina qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- Mais est-ce qu'un enfant ne te rendrait pas encore plus heureuse ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! hurla-t-elle. Pas avec toi !

\- Tu as pensé à moi ? Je suis flatté, dit-il avec un sourire en coin et la main sur le cœur. Mais pas intéressé. Non, je pensais plutôt avec Robin.

\- Cela ne se produira jamais… dit-elle avec tristesse dans le regarder.

Elle lui tourna le dos et alla se rasseoir à sa coiffeuse, le regard perdu dans son miroir. Elle se souvenait de ce jour où Cora était revenue du Pays des Merveilles pour l'encourager à avoir une descendance pour qu'elle assoie encore un peu plus son pouvoir. Regina s'était promise que jamais personne ne souffrirait plus des manipulations de Cora comme elle avait souffert.

\- J'ai bu une potion d'infertilité à cause de ma mère, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et si je pouvais arranger cela ? proposa-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je savais que tu accepterais ! jubila-t-il. Ce que je veux…

Il réduisit encore plus la distance le séparant d'elle. Tellement, qu'elle sentait son souffle dans son décolleté quand il posa ses mains froides sur ses épaules.

\- C'est Belle, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Belle ? s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant dans le miroir. Mais tu sais bien qu'elle est morte. Et mort, c'est…

\- Oui, je sais. Seulement voilà, elle n'est pas morte, annonça-t-il en levant la tête.

\- Balivernes. Qui t'as raconté cela ?

\- Maurice… Tu vois, elle n'est jamais rentrée chez elle et n'a donc jamais sauté de la tour. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'as raconté cette histoire, dit-il en se promenant dans la pièce.

\- Et tu le crois ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Plus que toi en tout cas, accusa-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Maintenant, dis-moi où elle est.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je voulais que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert d'avoir perdu Daniel !

\- Oh arrête. Tu es une piètre menteuse. Dis-moi où tu l'as enfermée, demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Sur le moment, il aurait voulu avoir un face-à-face avec Cora. Pourquoi avait-elle tué Daniel ? Il lui avait pourtant formellement demandé de ne pas le faire.

\- Donne-moi d'abord ce que tu m'as promis.

\- Marché conclu !

Il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et lui arracha un cheveu noir. Il fabriqua rapidement une potion sur mesure en incluant une perle d'un collier qu'il venait de casser sous ses yeux. Elle voulut se plaindre mais elle resta muette, retenant sa colère.

\- Bois-là et ce soir tu auras ce que tu désires, expliqua-t-il en lui offrant la fiole. Maintenant, je t'écoute.

\- Vas-tu me tuer ?

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Parce que tu es furieux.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, _dearie_ , dit-il en grinçant des dents. Ne me fais pas changer d'avis. Dis-moi où est Belle et restons-en là.

L'Evil Queen les emporta dans un nuage de fumée violette dans une cellule dans son donjon. La pièce était sombre, humide et petite. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucune bougie et aucun livre. Belle était là, bien vivante, allongée sur une couche en bois sans coussin ni couverture. Elle avait marqué tous ses jours de captivité contre le mur en pierre. En voyant le nombre de traits, la colère monta en Rumple. Il serra ses dents et sa tête se mit à trembler. Regina la détenait depuis très longtemps. Probablement depuis qu'elle avait quitté son château. Pourquoi l'enveloppe ne l'avait-elle pas ramené à ce moment-ci ? Il aurait pu lui demander pardon et elle n'aurait pas souffert de sa colère, ni de l'enfermement dans cet endroit insalubre.

\- Tu as ce que tu veux, dit Regina avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Va-t'en, souffla Rumple, les yeux rivés sur sa servante.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : faire payer Regina très cher ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Belle en lui arrachant les veines de son cou avec les dents. Mais la Reine disparut avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. Sa colère s'envola dès qu'ils furent seuls. Il s'approcha d'un pas léger, se baissa dans un grincement de cuir et effleura le visage d'ange de Belle avec sa main. Sa beauté lui réchauffait le cœur et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle respira plus profondément et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Elle émit un cri et plaqua ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, avoua-t-il.

\- Rumplestiltskin ? demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise, le souffle court.

\- Je suis venu… te libérer.

La jeune femme, les mains autour de ses genoux, le dévisageait, ne semblant pas croire qu'il était là, juste devant elle. Ses ongles étaient abîmés. Elle avait sans doute tenté de s'échapper à maintes reprises. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air enfantin. Sa peau était claire comme la lune. Le soleil ne l'avait pas réchauffée depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras mais il ignorait si elle l'accepterait. Sa gorge se noua et la peur l'envahit. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il se leva et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je te ramène chez ton père, annonça-t-il. Tu n'es plus prisonnière, ni ma servante. Tu es libre.

A ces mots, elle se leva d'un bond et lui sauta dans les bras. Il fut surpris, plia son dos légèrement en arrière et lentement amena ses mains sous ses longs cheveux bouclés. Il la serra gentiment et sentit son doux parfum et sa chaleur. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment qui n'allait pas durer. C'était un au revoir.

\- Je te demande pardon, dit-il d'une petite voix, prêt à sangloter. Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Sa main lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il se battait pour retenir ses larmes. Sa bouche se crispait et son menton tremblait.

\- Je te pardonne, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, passant sa main dans ses cheveux ondulés.

\- Tu avais raison. Je ne suis qu'un lâche et mes pouvoirs ne me sont pas aussi précieux que toi…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il serrait fortement celle qui fut sa servante. Il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments mais il avait peur. Il redoutait sa réaction. Elle était certainement heureuse d'être libre mais pouvait-elle seulement l'aimer ? Non, c'était impossible.

\- Je t'aime Belle, murmura-t-il. Adieu.

Personne ne pouvait aimer un monstre tel que lui. Il baissa la tête pour se laisser emporter par les regrets. Il battit des cils et ne put retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya avec douceur de son pouce, lui releva la tête et le regarda avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Et je t'aime aussi, dit-elle, les yeux pétillants, avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Le couple se retrouva tout à coup dans le salon de Rumple, sans qu'il ne décide de se téléporter. Il y avait toujours les deux tasses sur la table mais plus d'enveloppe. Belle était la dernière étape. Il ne voulait pas savoir s'il avait réussi son défi dans les temps. A présent, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait retrouvé sa petite Belle. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

\- Rumplestiltskin, tu es le plus grand héro de tous les temps, annonça le magicien en les faisant sursauter.

\- Qui ça, moi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

Le vieux magicien prit place dans le fauteuil de Rumple et se servit un thé comme s'il était chez lui. L'hôte n'apprécia guère mais ne dit rien.

\- Oui, tu as réussi à dominer le Dark One, à contrecarrer tous ses plans machiavéliques. Tu n'as pas cédé aux tentations telles que le chapeau, l'envie d'assassiner Hook ou Milah, ni à l'amour toxique de Cora.

\- Ce n'était pas le Dark One, c'était moi qui…

Le vieillard l'interrompit en ricanant.

\- Rumplestiltskin, tu vis depuis si longtemps avec cette entité démoniaque que tu ne te rends même plus compte de quand c'est lui qui te tente. Il est là pour te faire chuter, pour que tu succombes toujours un peu plus. Ce qu'il veut, c'est que tu t'éloignes de la lumière, que tu perdes ta capacité à aimer. Il fallait faire les bons choix et tu les as fais !

Rumple et Belle restaient muets, écoutant les paroles du vieux magicien. Rumplestitlskin et le Dark One étaient deux personnes distinctes, mais très peu de personnes le savaient ou ne voulaient l'admettre.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait un homme derrière la Bête, murmura Belle en lui faisant un sourire.

\- La petite a raison, dit le vieux barbu en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Tu as fais le bien en transformant tes mauvaises actions passées en bonnes actions. Tu as ramené la paix dans le royaume et offert les fins heureuses à toutes celles qui ne pensaient jamais l'obtenir. Regina ne lancera pas son sort car tu lui as fait choisir l'amour plutôt que la vengeance. Même si c'était sur le tard. Tu as réuni Zelena et Regina pendant quelques années. Tu as offert l'amour d'une famille à Zelena et tu as fait d'elle une bonne personne. A Oz, elle est aimée de ses sujets et est une gentille sorcière. Tu as donné une chance à Cora de devenir une femme meilleure mais elle a tout de même choisi la vengeance. Sache qu'elle est toujours au Pays des Merveilles et regrette d'avoir perdu ses filles. Cendrillon a gardé son enfant. La Reine des Neiges a dégelé Arendelle et la vie a repris là-bas. Snow White et Charming règnent sans crainte et leur bébé Emma naîtra dans notre monde.

Il bu une gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu n'as pas non plus cédé à la tentation des portails tels que le haricot magique ou les pantoufles de Zelena. Tu aurais très bien pu choisir la facilité, ou plutôt la tricherie, en t'en servant pour retrouver Baelfire, sans accomplir ta mission. Mais dans les deux situations, tu as agi en héros. Les héros ne choisissent pas la facilité. Les héros font ce qui est juste. Tu as fait preuve de courage et l'amour a triomphé des Ténèbres et du pouvoir. D'ailleurs, un vrai héros ne se mesure pas a la grandeur de sa force, mais par la force de son cœur. Crois-le ou non, tu as vaincu seul le Dark One.

Rumple tentait de garder la face. Il avait de la peine à croire à tout ce qu'il avait accompli en si peu de temps. Comment lui, le lâche du village ayant succombé à la noirceur, ayant terrorisé des centaines de personnes avait-il pu détruire le pire des démons ? Il regarda ses mains qui n'étaient plus dorées ! Un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit.

\- C'était donc cela le but de ce petit jeu, marmonna-t-il avant d'exploser. Me voler mes pouvoirs !

\- N'as-tu donc rien appris ? demanda le magicien très calmement en brassant son thé. Tu as pris ces pouvoirs pour protéger ton fils et tu l'as perdu. Tu as connu l'amour et tu l'as perdu. Sans parler de toutes les vies que tu as détruites pour réparer tes erreurs. Ouvre les yeux ! Ton cœur a choisi l'amour et tu es sur le point de rejoindre ton fils. Tu n'as pas besoin de ces pouvoirs.

Belle lui enlaçait la taille et le regardait avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle tenait à lui apporter l'assurance dont il manquait cruellement.

\- Tu as donc mérité de revoir ton fils. Es-tu prêt à tout quitter ?

Il hésita avant de répondre. Il devait faire un choix. Rester dans la Forêt Enchantée avec Belle ou partir rejoindre Baelfire dans un monde inconnu. Dans les deux cas, il aurait des difficultés à protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il se sentait faible sans sa magie.

\- Non, je reste ici avec Belle, dit-il avec une voix étranglée.

Il venait de condamner son dernier espoir de revoir son fils. Il se battait intérieurement pour ne pas pleurer. Il revoyait encore une fois son fils tomber à travers le vortex. Le magicien frotta sa barbe. Il était pensif. Certainement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- Et si… si tu partais avec Belle retrouver ton fils ?

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, répondit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Mais toi, Belle. Es-tu prête à quitter ce monde pour l'inconnu ?

Elle lui fit face et posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Bien sûr que je suis prête. Je te suivrai où que tu ailles. Mais avant…

Elle le fixait de ses superbes yeux bleus et il était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant nerveusement la suite.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir revoir mon père et mes amis… une dernière fois, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je peux vous l'accorder, répondit le magicien. Au coucher du soleil, la porte sera là pour vous emmener dans un monde sans magie, vers Baelfire. Mais ne soyez pas en retard !

\- Merci Merlin, remercia Rumple.

\- Bon voyage ! lança le vieillard.

Rumple embrassa Belle, puis le couple s'éloigna main dans la main en direction de chez Maurice.

FIN


End file.
